De verdwijning van mijn moeder
by Sharonneke95
Summary: De moeder van Elisabeth /Elisa/ is op een dag verdwenen. Zelf wordt ze veranderd en moet ze met de familie Wemar mee naar de Volturi. Daar komt ze erachter wat er met haar moeder is gebeurd.
1. Inleiding, de herinnering

"Mam? Mama?" Ik loop door het hele huis op zoek naar mijn moeder. "Mama! Mam? Waar ben je?" Ze is weer nergens te vinden. Ik klop op de wc deur. "Mam? Ben je daar?" Geen antwoord. Ik begin toch een beetje bang te worden. Mijn moeder heeft me nog nooit alleen gelaten. Tja, als vijfjarige wordt je nou eenmaal niet alleen gelaten. Ik ren weer terug naar boven, zo goed en zo kwaad als het kan met mijn kleine beentjes en klop op de slaapkamerdeur. "Mama?" Ik maak de deur open en zie dat de raam open staat. Maar er is geen spoor van mijn moeder. Ik ga onder maar op de bank zitten en kijk tv. Mam zal vast wel buiten zijn, denk ik. En ze is vergeten het me te vertellen. Na wat voor mij een eeuwigheid lijkt komt mijn vader binnen. "Pap, waar is mama? Is ze buiten?" Mijn vader kijkt me raar aan. "Is ze niet hier bij jou?" Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Vreemd. Ik zal eens bellen." Hij pakt zijn telefoon en belt naar het nummer van mijn moeder. In de tas in de hoek van de kamer speelt het melodietje. "Vreemd" mompelt mijn vader weer.

Dat is het laatste wat ik nog weet van de dag dat mijn moeder verdween. Ze hebben haar toen opgegeven als vermist bij de politie. Maar als vijfjarige weet je natuurlijk niet wat er gebeurt. Ik dacht dat mijn moeder de kamer weer in zou komen lopen en doen alsof er niets aan de hand was. Maar toen ze na een paar weken me nog steeds niet het beloofde verhaaltje had voorgelezen, begon ik toch te snappen dat ze niet meer thuis zou komen. Nu weet ik waarom. Maar ik had het veel liever niet geweten.


	2. Een gewone schooldag

Abby zat, zoals gewoonlijk, naast me in de klas. Ze was mijn beste vriendin en ik kon echt alles aan haar vertellen. Vandaag zaten we ons weer te vervelen onder Nederlands. Er zaten een heleboel kinderen in de klas die slecht waren in werkwoordspelling, maar wij waren poppetjes aan het tekenen in mijn schrift. Abby kon echt super mooi tekenen. Ze wilde graag tekenares worden, maar dan moest ze eerst school, en dus ook zulke saaie Nederlands lessen, zien te overleven. Ik vraag me af of ze dat ook echt bereikt heeft.

De bel ging. Het was zo'n saaie ding-ding-ding-ding bel maar ik was altijd blij als ik hem hoorde. Hij betekende dat er eindelijk weer een les voorbij was. Ik liep door de gangen naar mijn kluisje, verwisselde mijn boeken en liep naar de aula. Daar keek ik waar Abby was en ik ging naast haar zitten, precies als elke pauze. Abby keek me aan. "Hoe gaat het met je?" Ik keek haar aan. "Tja, redelijk, denk ik. Als je bedenkt dat mijn moeder nu precies negen jaar geleden verdween." Snel deed ik alsof ik iemand zocht aan de andere kant van de aula. Ik wilde niet dat Abby zag dat ik de tranen in mijn ogen had staan, zoals altijd als ik weer aan mijn moeder dacht. Ik wist niet veel van haar. Ze las me vroeger graag voor en kocht me vaak nieuwe kleren en dat soort dingen. Ik had haar roodbruine haar geërfd. En ik had altijd haar verlovingsring om. Die had ze vervangen door de trouwring, die ze om had toen ze verdween. Ik voelde dat Abby een arm om me heen sloeg. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze zou graag willen zeggen dat er niets aan de hand was. Maar na negen jaar was mam nog niet terug gekomen. We woonden nog in hetzelfde huis, dus dat had ze wel gevonden. En ze wist waar ik bang voor was. Dat iemand haar had meegenomen. En haar pijn had gedaan, haar nu nog steeds pijn deed. Dat was wel het meest voor de hand liggende. Dat iemand haar had meegenomen dan. Mam vond het leuk thuis. Ze had een leuke baan, een man die van haar hield en mij. We hadden geen geld problemen of dat soort dingen. Dus daar kon ze ook niet om zijn weggelopen.

Zwijgend aten Abby en ik ons eten op. Beide nadenkend over mijn moeder. Ik kende Abby toen ik vijf was nog niet, dus zij kende mijn moeder niet. Maar ik had genoeg over haar verteld. Zo leek het soms dat Ab mijn moeder nog gekend had.

De bel ging weer en we stonden op om naar de volgende les te gaan. Natuurkunde. Een redelijk leuk vak, dat dankzij mijn klasgenoten, die dus duidelijk meer van de alphavakken hielden (vakken als Nederlands, Frans, Duits, economie etc. Bètavakken zijn exacte vakken als wiskunde en natuurkunde etc.), weer saai werd. We hadden een practicum over licht. Meestal zijn die practica heel saai, maar die van vandaag was leuk; de les was heel snel om.

De lessen die volgden ook, maar dat kwam meer doordat Abby en ik de hele tijd verder zaten te tekenen in mijn Nederlandsschrift, dat ik had meegenomen. Toen de laatste bel ging, sprongen we met z'n twee op en renden bijna naar de kluisjes. Het was vrijdag en dus weekend. Ik pakte de boeken waar ik huiswerk van had gekregen in mijn tas en liep met de veel te zware tas naar mijn fiets. Ab kwam al aangereden. Nadat ik de tas op mijn fiets had gezet stapte ik op mijn fiets en reed, samen met Abby, naar huis. Halverwege moest Abby altijd linksaf bij een kruising. Ik moest rechts. We gaven elkaar een knuffel, terwijl we nog op de fiets zaten (ja, dat kan!) en toen sprong het stoplicht voor links op groen. Ik zwaaide Ab uit. Na een minuut of zeven sprong mijn stoplicht ook op groen. Ik stapte op en fietste verder naar huis.


	3. De jongen met de rode ogen

Ik kon altijd twee wegen kiezen om naar huis te fietsen. Eén was binnendoor, met overal huizen maar die was wat langer. De andere was een verlaten weg, maar wel een beetje sneller. En aangezien het leek alsof het ging regenen nam ik de korte weg. Ik wilde dat ik dat niet had gedaan. Maar ja, toen wist ik nog niet wat ik nu weet.

Ik fietste dus via dat verlaten pad naar huis. Opeens hoorde ik geritsel. De bomen links van me bewogen. Ik besteedde er niet veel aandacht aan. De lucht betrok nog meer. Als het echt gaat regenen moet ik mijn lampen aandoen, bedacht ik me. Daar had ik helemaal geen zin in, dus ik trapte door. Daar was weer dat geritsel, dit keer aan de rechterkant van me. Ik keek om maar zag niets en fietste dus maar weer door. In de verte hoorde ik al gedonder van bliksem. Ik was gelukkig al bijna thuis. Opnieuw geritsel, links van me. Ik keek en zag twee rode ogen. Daar schok ik erg van. Ik probeerde nog sneller door te fietsen maar dat lukte niet; ik fietste al op mijn hardst. Nog meer gerommel. Toen stopte het. Ik wilde omkijken, maar ik werd van mijn fiets geduwd, op de grond. Ik stootte hard mijn linkerelleboog, hoorde het breken en werd misselijk van de pijn. Ik probeerde op te staan maar werd op mijn buik tegen de grond gedrukt. "Eindelijk. Iemand die heerlijk ruikt. Mmmm." Ik probeerde me om te draaien. "Nee! Blijf liggen. Jou laat ik echt niet ontsnappen." Ruw werd ik met mijn gezicht omhoog gedraaid. Ik keek recht in de rode ogen. Ze hadden een zwarte rand, en leken veel donkerder dan eerst. Die ogen kan ik me nog erg goed herinneren. Die waren echt eng, vond ik toen. Nu weet ik stukken beter. Rode ogen betekenen gevaar, maar zwarte mantels, daar moet je pas voor uitkijken. En al helemaal de combinatie van die twee dingen. Maar dat komt later.

De man, of eigenlijk was het meer een jongen, pakte mijn arm. Ik wilde hem lostrekken maar de jongen hield hem zo stevig vast dat ik bang was dat hij zou breken als ik te hard trok. "Mmmm." Hij likte zijn mond af. Toen kwam een andere stem. "Wat moet dat daar? Laat haar met rust." Ik probeerde te kijken wie het was maar mijn ogen wilden de jongen niet uit hun zicht verliezen. De jongen gromde. "Wat moet jij hier? Waarom volg je me? Laat me toch met rust!" "Nee," antwoordde de stem, "niet zolang jij zoveel mensen aanvalt." Ik schrok. Alstublieft, vreemde man, help me, dacht ik. De jongen gromde weer. Het klonk beestachtig. Hij pakte allebei mijn armen en gooide me door de lucht. De andere man zag er ouder uit, maar niet veel ouder. Hij had goudbruine ogen. Toen vloog ik tegen een boom. Even kreeg ik geen adem. De man keek naar me en schudde zijn hoofd. "En waar was dat voor nodig? Wat heeft zij jou misdaan?" "Ze bestaat en ruikt heerlijk. Dat is haar probleem." De jongen lachte. Ik probeerde overeind te komen. Nog voordat dat me was gelukt stond de jongen naast me en pakte me weer vast. "Laat me los!" schreeuwde ik. Zonder resultaat. De jongen wilde, met mij in zijn armen, de boom in springen, maar de man was hem voor. Hij trok de jongen midden in zijn sprong naar beneden. Om te kunnen blijven staan moest die me loslaten, waardoor ik weer op de grond viel. Dit keer bleef ik gewoon liggen. De jongen was nergens meer te zien, maar hij kon niet ver weg zijn. De oudere man knielde bij me neer. "Gaat het een beetje?" Ik keek hem aan en zei niets. Ik was net aangevallen door een jongen die amper drie jaar ouder kon zijn dan ik was. Hoe dacht hij dat ik me zou voelen? Op mijn best zeker. Hij stond op en keek de boom in. Zo bleef hij even staan om me vervolgens bij mijn rechterarm te pakken en een paar meter verderop te zetten. Hij vloog, want zo leek het toen wel, naar de boom terug en duwde die om. Ik keek erg verbaasd toe; het was een oude, dikke boom. De jongen sprong eruit, op mij af. De man vloekte en ging achter hem aan. Maar hij was niet eerder bij me. De jongen pakte me op en legde me over zijn schouder. De oude man greep mijn been beet en onder een zacht "Sorry" trok hij eraan. Ik schreeuwde het uit maar de jongen moest me loslaten om zelf niet om te vallen. Ik viel voor de derde keer op de grond en voelde me een geklutst ei. Ik draaide me zó dat ik kon zien wat er gebeurde. De man had de jongen vast. Maar niet lang want het moment daarop was de jongen nergens te bekennen. De man keek me bang aan. Het volgende moment begon mijn lichaam te bewegen, zonder dat ik iets deed. Ik stond op. Het was niet makkelijk want ik steunde als vanzelf op mijn linkerarm en schreeuwde het weer uit. Toen ik stond voelde ik mijn been tintelen. Ik kon er niet op steunen maar voelde toch de drang om naar een van de bomen te lopen. Mijn been ging al naar voren, maar ik had geen zin in de pijn en hinkelde dus maar naar de boom toe. Daar sprong de jongen uit de boom en hij greep me weer vast. De man kwam weer op ons af. "Richard, denk nu toch na. Het hoeft niet zo. Je hoeft geen moordenaar te zijn. Laat haar los. Kijk naar haar." Richard keek naar me. Ik moet er erg bang hebben gekeken dankzij het woord moordenaar, want hij kreeg meteen een zachtere blik in zijn ogen. "Maar ik kan me niet verzetten. Ik ben niet sterk genoeg. Ze ruikt zo lekker, maar ik wil geen moordenaar zijn." Ik keek naar hem en zag iets van de tweestrijd die in hem woedde. Voor ik ook maar zijn beweging had gezien vloog ik weer door de lucht en belandde weer tegen een boom. Even zag ik niets, maar ik hoorde de man met Richard praten. "Je weet dat het niet op deze manier hoeft. Het kan ook anders. We kunnen je helpen, maar je moet het zelf willen." "Maar ik kan het niet." Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik ruik haar. Ik wíl haar." Hij keek naar me en ik zag het verlangen weer groeien. Ik snapte er niets van. Ik rook lekker? De roodoog vond dat tenminste. Toen duwde hij de man weg en sprong op me af. Ik dook in elkaar. Hoe meer ik de mannen hoorde praten hoe banger ik werd. Richard pakte mijn linkerarm en ik gilde van de pijn. Hij bracht mijn arm naar zijn mond en beet me!


	4. Mijn nieuwe leven

De man kwam naar ons toe en pakte Richard in een soort houdgreep. Die liet mij los en probeerde los te komen van de armen van de man. Die liet niet los maar brak de jongen doormidden. Ik wist niet wat ik zag. Richard bewoog niet meer en de man liep naar me toe. Ik keek hem bang aan. "Alstublieft, doe me niets!" Mijn stem klonk erg hoog van angst. En toen voelde ik het gif. Het brandde mijn hele arm weg, zo leek het wel. Maar ik was te bang voor de man om er iets van te laten merken. "Ik doe je niets. Ik wil je alleen helpen. Hij," hij wees naar de stukken van Richard, "wilde niet veranderen. Hij was alleen maar aan het moorden en als ik veel te laat was geweest had hij jou ook vermoord. Gelukkig was ik niet zo veel te laat. Sorry daarvoor, trouwens. Ik was even afgeleid toen hij sprong." Hij keek naar de beet. "Brandt het?" Ik knikte. Hij vloekte hevig. "Nogmaals sorry." Hij pakte me op en rende met me weg. Ik had te veel pijn om tegen te stribbelen. Halverwege ben ik, denk ik, in slaap gevallen, want ik kan me niet de hele weg herinneren. Ik weet wel nog dat ik in het huis wakker werd en dat ik het wilde uitschreeuwen van de pijn, zo erg brandde het. Na een paar minuten kwam de man binnen. "Ik heb je maar op de grond gelegd. Ik was bang dat je anders van het bed af zou vallen." Ik probeerde rechtop te zitten, maar dat ging niet. Hij ondersteunde me een beetje. "Doe maar voorzichtig." Hij wachtte even. "Brandt het nog erg? Of is het al ver weg." Ik moest met opeengeklemde kaken praten. "Ik weet niet. Erger dan in het begin." "Als je iets wil hebben of zo moet je maar vragen. Wij horen je wel." De man stond op en wilde weglopen. "Meneer?" De man draaide zich om. "Heb ik me nog niet voorgesteld? Ik ben Lucas . Wat wilde je zeggen?" "Hoelang gaat dit nog duren? Het gaat wel weg, hè? Uiteindelijk?" Ik smeekte hem bijna. "Ja, over ongeveer anderhalve dag is het weg." Hij draaide zich om en liep de deur uit.

Die anderhalve dag kan ik me nauwelijks herinneren. Ik weet nog dat Lucas en zijn vrouw een paar keer bij me kwamen kijken. De vrouw had ook van die goudbruine ogen. Ze zag er mooi uit. Lucas zelf trouwens ook.

Ik weet wel nog dat ik elke hartklopping kon tellen. Mijn hart ging steeds sneller kloppen, alsof het vocht om te overleven. Zo voelde het voor mij ook echt. Toen stopte het. Ik schrok me dood. Lucas kwam de kamer binnenvliegen. "Het is voorbij." Het voelde inderdaad niet meer alsof ik in brand stond. Ik opende mijn ogen en kwam overeind. De kamer zag er raar uit. Met te veel details. Ik kon ieder stofje zien vliegen. Ik ging rechtop zitten. "Wat is er nu gebeurd?" Lucas keek me aan. "Je bent nu net als ons. Een vampier." Dat laatste liet me weer schrikken. Ik keek naar hem. Hij leek totaal niet op de vampiers die in de boeken stonden beschreven.

De vrouw kwam binnen. Ze had donkerdere ogen dan eerst. "Moeten we haar alles uitleggen?" Ze keek me aan. "Wat willen jullie me uitleggen? Ik heb genoeg boeken gelezen over vampiers." Ze begonnen te lachen. "Die verhalen kloppen niet. In ieder geval niet helemaal. We moeten inderdaad bloed drinken om te kunnen overleven." Dat heb ik altijd een mindere kant gevonden van het vampierbestaan.

"Maar wij drinken niet van mensen. Wij willen niet doden. Wij drinken dierenbloed." Ik keek van de vrouw naar Lucas. "En Richard deed dat niet?" "Nee, ik wilde hem overhalen het wel te doen, maar zoals je zag…" Even was het stil. Toen voelde ik mijn keel branden. Ik wreef erover. "Brandt het?" Ik knikte. "Dan gaan we jagen." "Lucas, kijk je wel uit?" "Natuurlijk schat." Lucas gaf zijn vrouw een kus en keek naar me. "Kom je?" Hij liep de kamer uit en ik ging hem achterna. We liepen naar een bos toe. "Snuif de lucht maar eens diep op." Ik deed wat Lucas zei en snoof. Ik rook allemaal heerlijke geuren. Zo veel, dat kan ik echt niet beschrijven. Misschien ruik je het nog eens, maar ik hoop het niet voor je.

"Ruik je het?" Ik keek Lucas weer aan. "Wat moet ik ruiken?" "Ruik nog maar eens goed en laat je leiden door je instincten." Ik snoof weer en dit keer rook ik een heel ander soort geur. Ik ging eropaf. Mijn neus leidde me naar een drinkende vos. Ik keek Lucas aan en sprong.


	5. De gave

Lucas en ik liepen toen we gejaagd hadden terug naar het huis. Ik had gelukkig geen last meer van het brandende gevoel. We kwamen binnen en liepen door naar de woonkamer, waar de vrouw van Lucas ook zat. Ze gebaarde dat ik moest gaan zitten. "Er zijn een paar dingen die je nog moet weten. Ten eerste, mocht je ooit toch willen overstappen naar de andere soort, die van Richard, wat ik niet hoop, moet je weten dat je niet zomaar mag moorden." Ik wilde hem onderbreken, zeggen dat ik dat toch niet deed maar de vrouw hield een vinger voor haar mond en gebaarde dat ik door moest luisteren. "We hebben een soort koningshuis. De Volturi komt als je over de schreef gaat." Hij zweeg even en ik knikte. "We kunnen, zoals je net met jagen gezien hebt, tegen zonlicht. Maar als je in direct zonlicht gaat staan… nou, dat zie je vanzelf wel. Je hoeft er niet bang voor te zijn, maar je mag het niet aan mensen laten zien. Je moet het bestaan van vampiers geheim houden. Als je dat niet doet komt de Volturi ook. We kunnen niet eten, slapen en ook geen kinderen krijgen. Vergeet ik dan nog iets?" Hij keek de vrouw aan. "Ja," zei die, "Je vergeet te vragen hoe ze heet en allemaal die informatie." Hij lachte. "Inderdaad. Zou je ons iets over jou willen vertellen?" Ik knikte en begon. Ik vertelde wat mijn naam en leeftijd was. Ik vertelde over school, over Abby en over mijn andere vriendinnen. Ik vertelde over thuis, over mijn vader en natuurlijk, over mijn moeder. Al mijn herinneringen waren vaag, maar ik wist het wel nog. Het was ven stil toen ik klaar was. "Dus niemand heeft haar sindsdien gezien?" De vrouw keek me aan. "Nee. Niemand." Toen bedacht ik me iets. "In ieder geval geen mens." Lucas knikte. "Tja, misschien." Ik keek de vrouw nog steeds aan. "Mevrouw, zou ik mogen weten hoe u heet?" Ze lachte. "Ik heet Lydia." Ik knikte. Toen was het weer stil. Mijn gedachten moesten alle informatie nog verwerken. Ik zou nooit meer slapen of eten, tenminste dat dacht ik toen.

"Kom je even mee?" Lucas wenkte me naar een kast in de kamer en maakte die open. Aan de binnenkant van de deur zat een spiegel. "Kijk maar eens." Ik keek en zag iemand die echt super mooi was. Wel erg bleek, maar dat maakte de schoonheid er niet minder op. De haren reikten tot halverwege de rug en hadden een mooie rode gloed, alsof de zon erop scheen. Ik kon niet geloven dat ik het zelf was. Ik zag dat ik mijn mond open had staan en maakte hem snel dicht. Toen zag ik mijn ogen. Ze waren rood! Ik sloot ze snel; ik wilde geen rode ogen. Ik keek nog een keer en het was verdwenen. Ik had mijn eigen groene ogen weer terug! Ik keek Lucas aan. Hij zag er verward uit. "Wat is er?" Hoorde ik Lydia op de achtergrond vragen. Lucas antwoordde. "Ze… Haar… Haar ogen." Ik draaide me om. Lydia kwam naar me toe gelopen en zag het ook. "Maar… Hoe kan dat?" Ze keek Lucas aan. Die haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik heb geen idee. Ik denk dat ze een gave heeft." Ze keken allebei naar me. Ik snapte er niets van. "Een gave? Ik snap het niet." Lucas legde het uit. "Sommige vampiers hebben een gave. Niemand begrijpt hoe het precies werkt en waarom sommigen het wel hebben en anderen niet. Maar het is in ieder geval iets wat je in je mensenleven had, alleen dan versterkt. Misschien… " Hij stopte. Lydia keek hem vragend aan. "Misschien kun je je nog verder veranderen. Kom, ga zitten." Hij ging naast me zitten. "Weet je wat je daarnet deed?" Ik dacht diep na. "Ik wil geen rode ogen. Ze zien er eng uit." Meer wist ik ook niet, maar Lucas leek tevreden ermee. "Ik heb een idee. Kom maar mee naar buiten." "Maar het is nog middag. En de zon staat op het huis." "Ik zei je toch dat dat niet uitmaakte. Kom nou maar gewoon." Ik liep hem met tegenzin achterna. Hij opende de deur en liep naar buiten terwijl hij mij meetrok. We stonden meteen recht in de zon. Ik keek naar Lucas, die eruit zag als een bewegende discobol, en daarna naar mijn arm. Hij leek ingelegd met duizenden piepkleine diamantjes. "Wat vind je ervan?" "Ik… Weet niet." "Zou je willen proberen het te stoppen?" Hij keek gretig, bijna eng om naar te kijken. Maar ik knikte en dacht: Ik wil niet lijken op een discobol. Snel opende ik mijn ogen. Lucas stond met open mond naar me te kijken. Ik keek opnieuw naar mijn arm. De zon scheen er nog steeds op, maar de diamantjes waren verdwenen. Lydia stond in de deuropening toe te kijken. "Wow," was het enige wat ze uit kon brengen. We liepen weer naar binnen toe. Het was helemaal stil, ik hoorde zelfs geen ademhaling; als vampier hoef je niet te ademen. Toen we weer op de bank zaten begon Lucas weer te praten. "Ik vraag me af wat je nog meer kunt veranderen." Ik deelde zijn nieuwsgierigheid helemaal. "Misschien moet je gewoon nog wat proberen. Iets als…" Hij keek Lydia aan. "Tja, wat zou ze nog kunnen veranderen?" "Ze lijkt zich terug te kunnen veranderen naar mens. Zou dat niet in één keer kunnen? Anders moet je beetje bij beetje veranderen." Lucas knikte en keek naar mij. "Zou je het eens willen proberen? Gewoon kijken of het lukt." Ik knikte weer en dacht: Ik wil uitzien als mens. Er leek niet veel te veranderen naar mijn idee, maar de twee anderen keken me weer met open mond aan. Snel keek ik in de spiegel. Ik was niet meer zo bleek als ik was geweest en de gloed die mijn haren daarnet nog uitstraalden was ook weg. Ik had opeens vreselijke zin in een appel. Toen ik dat zei, keken ze me met, zo mogelijk, nog grotere ogen aan. Ik dacht even na en hoorde Lucas in een herinnering zeggen dat vampiers niet eten. Lucas sloot zijn mond en stond op. "Dit moet de rest weten. Zou je je weer willen veranderen in een vampier?" Terwijl ik me terugveranderde vroeg ik me af wie de rest was. "We moeten eerst langs je huis. Ik denk dat je nog wel wat spullen wil pakken." Ik antwoordde dat dat wel zo was en stond ook op. "Luister, je mag door niemand gezien worden. We kijken of we een raam kunnen openen en glippen naar binnen. Wie is er allemaal bij jullie thuis?" "Alleen mijn vader. We hebben geen dieren en ook geen familie die in de buurt woont." Lucas knikte en keek Lydia aan, die nog steeds met open mond op de bank zat. "Schat, je hebt je mond nog open. Pak jij de spullen alvast? Wij gaan even haar spullen halen." Lydia knikte. Lucas wenkte me naar buiten en we sprintten naar mijn huis.

**

* * *

**

**Hier is weer een gedeelte. Sorry voor het lange wachten... Ik heb het druk met werken en allemaal dat soort dingen die je in je vakantie doet. Hopelijk vindt je het een leuk verhaal. Blijkbaar wel, als je al tot hier bent gekomen. Reviews en tips zijn altijd welkom :D O, ja. Dankje voor de reviews die ik heb gekregen. Leuk dat jullie mijn verhaal leuk vinden.**


	6. Een inbreker in huis

"Wat moet ik allemaal meenemen?" vraag ik onder het rennen aan Lucas. "Een paar kleren, die niet zullen opvallen als ze weg zijn. En verder kijken we wel. Heb je iets van een dagboek of poëziealbum?" Ik knikte. "Nou, dan neem je die ook mee." We waren aangekomen bij mijn huis. Alleen mijn vaders auto stond er; we hadden geen bezoek. Ik keek naar boven en zag dat, zoals altijd, de raam van de slaapkamer van mijn vader openstond. Ik wees ernaar. Lucas knikte. Hij keek naar de muur eronder. Het raam zat direct boven een grote raam, de raam van de woonkamer, waar mijn vader nu zat. Hij zag er erg verdrietig uit. Niet dat het erg gek was, zijn enige dochter was niet terug gekomen van school. Lucas duwde me naar onder, zodat we achter een klein muurtje scholen. "Hij mag je niet zien." Daarna wees hij naar het raam. "Het is niet al te hoog. We kunnen dat nog springen. Denk je dat dat gaat lukken?" Ik knikte en Lucas sprong. Hij kwam op de vensterbank neer met een zachte plof. Mijn vader had blijkbaar niets gehoord; hij keek nog steeds naar de televisie, naar het nieuws. Toen sprong ik ook en kwam, net als Lucas, met een zacht plofje neer op de vensterbank. Terwijl we onze oren spitsten om te horen of mijn vader iets had gemerkt keek ik de kamer rond. Er was niets veranderd sinds de dag dat ik Richard tegenkwam. Toen Lucas knikte dat het veilig was liep ik de kamer uit, naar mijn slaapkamer. Daar was ook totaal niets veranderd. Mijn kamer had lichtblauwe muren. Ik had er een bureau, een boekenkast, een kledingkast, een televisie en natuurlijk een bed in staan. Uit de boekenkast pakte ik mijn dagboek en poëziealbum. Onder mijn bed had ik een oude rugzak liggen, daar stopte ik alles in. Lucas was ondertussen bezig kleren uit te zoeken. Hij had twee broeken en nog twee T-shirts vast en keek me vragend aan. Ik knikte weer, pakte ze aan en propte ze ook in de rugzak. Toen maakte ik een doosje open en pakte daar een ketting uit. Maar toen ik die in mijn tas wilde stoppen greep Lucas mijn arm en knikte hevig nee. Met zijn lippen vormde hij de woorden 'dat valt te veel op'. "Maar ik wil deze meenemen. Hij was van mijn ouders. Mijn vader is hem toch al lang vergeten. Ik kreeg hem tien jaar geleden van mijn moeder." Ik fluisterde zacht en hoopte dat mijn vader het niet zou horen. Blijkbaar vond Lucas het veilig want hij knikte. Ik stopte de ketting ook in de tas en keek mijn kamer rond. Ik had een knuffeltje aan het voeteneind liggen. Het was een klein katje, dat ik bij mijn geboorte had gekregen. Ik pakte het vast en gaf het een kus. Lucas keek me vragend aan. "Gekregen bij mijn geboorte." Toen hoorden we voetstappen op de trap. Ik keek Lucas verschrikt aan. Wat nu? Hij gebaarde naar mijn vaders kamer. Ik pakte mijn rugzak, sloop erheen en sprong het raam uit. Sierlijk belandde ik op mijn voeten. En meteen dook ik achter het muurtje, wachtend tot Lucas ook het raam uit zou springen. Mijn keel brandde weer. Ik rook allemaal geuren die zo heerlijk waren dat het water, of gif, me in de mond liep. Terwijl ik wachtte, hoorde ik mijn naam uit de televisie komen. "Elisabeth Inkers wordt nog steeds vermist. Ze ging afgelopen maandag naar school en is niet thuis gekomen. Een vriendin verklaarde dat ze na school samen richting huis zijn gefietst. De moeder van Inkers was maandag precies negen jaar verdwenen. Mocht u een van beiden zien, dan verzoeken wij u het volgende nummer te bellen: 06-" De rest hoorde ik niet; Lucas was naast me geland. "Je vader had niets in de gaten. Ik lag onder je bed. Daar mag wel gestoft worden." Hij veegde zijn kleren schoon. "Zullen we gaan? We hebben alles." "Is goed." Ik keek nog eens naar het huis en naar mijn vader. Ik prentte ze zo in mijn gedachten dat ik ze nooit meer zou vergeten. Daarna draaide ik me om en vloog achter Lucas aan. Als ik toen had kunnen huilen had ik het gedaan, maar ik had me terugveranderd naar een vampier. Dus dat ging niet. Later heb ik nog veel aan hem gedacht en soms ook gehuild, maar er gebeurde zo veel dat ik hem soms ook gewoon vergat.


	7. Op weg

Lydia stond buiten het huis op ons te wachten. "Gelukt?" "Ja." Ik liet mijn rugzak zien. Lucas keek me glimlachend aan. "Ik heb iets voor je." Hij haalde mijn katje onder zijn jas vandaan en gaf dat aan me. Ik pakte het aan. "Gaat mijn vader dat niet missen?" Lucas haalde zijn schouders op. "Waarschijnlijk denkt hij dat je vond dat je te groot was geworden ervoor en het hebt weggegooid. Dat is handig aan dat soort spullen." Dankbaar stopte ik de knuffel in mijn tas. "We moeten gaan." Lucas begon te rennen. Ik kwam daarna en Lydia helemaal achteraan. We renden een uur of drie. Dat was langer dan ik ooit had kunnen denken. Ik was nooit goed in sport. Ik haalde wel zesjes en zevens gemiddeld, maar qua rennen was ik, als mens, echt hopeloos.

"Stop." Meteen stonden we alle drie stil. "Ik hoorde iets," verklaarde Lucas. Ik speurde de bomen af, maar zag niets. Er klonk een gemene lach van links. Met een ruk draaide ik me om. Er stonden een man en een vrouw. Ik zag direct dat het twee vampiers waren, met rode ogen. De vrouw begon te praten met een hoge, zangerige stem. "Zo, Lucas. Weer een nieuwe gevonden? Ben je de rest zat geworden?" De man lachte en de vrouw kwam op me af lopen. Lucas gromde. "Rustig maar, Lucas. Ik zou toch nooit jouw woede op mijn hals halen." Terwijl ze weer lachte kwam ze voor me staan. Doodstil bleef ik staan. De vrouw tilde haar hand op en wreef met haar wijsvinger over mijn wang. Terwijl ze me bleef aanraken, liep ze met een cirkel om me heen. Lucas en Lydia keken naar ons, maar deden niets. Toen de vrouw met de rug naar Lucas toe stond, vormde hij met zijn lippen 'blijf staan'. Ik knikte met mijn ogen. "Mooi meisje heb je uitgezocht. En ze hoort bij jouw soort?" Het duurde even voordat Lucas antwoordde. "Ja. Ze wil ook niet doden." De man snoof. "Josef, denk om je manieren." De vrouw keek Josef afkeurend aan. "Ze hebben alleen maar andere gebruiken." Al pratend liep ze nog een cirkel om me heen. Ik moest me inhouden niet met haar mee te draaien wanneer ze achter me liep. Mijn instincten wilden haar niet achter me hebben. Lucas wilde naar me toe lopen, maar toen de vrouw dat zag ging ze achter me staan en greep ze me bij de keel. Ik greep haar handen vast, maar zette geen kracht. Zolang zij verder niets deed, zou ik dat ook niet doen. "Lucas. Als je haar heel wilt houden zou ik daar maar blijven staan. Josef, kom hier." Zoals hij aankwam, leek het alsof Josef liever niet wilde luisteren maar geen keus had. "Neem haar eens over van me. Eens kijken wat ze kan." Het leek alsof Lucas de vrouw aan wilde vliegen, maar hij bleef staan. "Felice, doe nou niet. Ze heeft gekozen, laat het dan toch." Lydia kwam in een grote boog naar haar man toe en pakte zijn hand. Beide keken ze bezorgd. "Weet je nog? De vorige keer dat je dat probeerde? De doodde hem. Dankzij jou zijn we de helft van onze familie kwijt." Maar Felice trok zich niets aan van de woorden van Lydia. Ze trok mijn arm los en bleef die vasthouden. Ik voelde me slap worden. Lucas en Lydia hielden elkaars hand nog steviger vast. Mijn zicht werd slechter en er verdwenen een heleboel geuren uit mijn neus. Toen hoorde ik mijn hartslag. Iedereen schrok en Josef liet me meteen los. Met een klap viel ik op de grond. Ik probeerde op te staan, maar toen dat niet lukte, kroop ik naar Lucas toe. Daar ging ik zitten, te slap om verder iets te doen. Felice keek me aan. Ze had zwarte ogen. Die lieten me vreselijk schrikken. Zo erg dat ik de kleur uit mijn gezicht voelde trekken. Maar, bedacht ik me toen, kleur? In mijn gezicht? Ze had me helemaal terugveranderd naar mens. Snel veranderde ik mezelf weer in een vampier, maar het was niet snel genoeg; Josef had me tegen de grond geduwd. Ik gooide hem van me af en stond op. Ik voelde me nog steeds niet helemaal goed, maarstukken beter dan een moment daarvoor. Lucas glimlachte voorzichtig. "Je leert het nooit, hé Felice." Die pakte Josef bij een arm en keek kwaad naar ons. Daarna sprintte ze weg, terwijl ze Josef nog steeds vasthield. We bleven kijken tot ze helemaal niet meer te zien waren. Lucas keek me aan. "Gaat het een beetje." "Ja, gelukkig wel. Wat deed ze nu precies?" Hij zuchtte. "Ze keek wat je gave was. Dat doet ze bij bijna iedereen. Maar iedereen die geen gave heeft, of een waar je niets van merkt, kan er dood aan gaan. Zo heeft ze onze halve familie uitgeroeid. Maar zoals je zag, ze heeft er niets van geleerd." Lydia schudde haar hoofd. "Maar zullen we maar verder gaan? Misschien komt ze terug. Je kent haar." Lucas knikte. "Let's go." En we sprintten weer verder.

* * *

**Heej. Toch nog een gedeelte afgekregen vandaag. Moest toch nog een beetje inspiratie kwijt ;P Hopelijk vonden jullie dit gedeelte weer goed. Reviews en tips zijn nog steeds welkom, complimentjes worden ook met open armen ontvangen ;D**


	8. Het meisje op het open veld

De zon kwam op en we renden nog steeds. Mijn keel begon weer te branden. "Zijn we er bijna?" Lucas lachte. Ik had het nog geen vijf minuten ervoor ook gevraagd. "We zijn er bijna. Zie je dat huisje? Daar in de verte?" Dat zag ik inderdaad. "Moeten we daarheen?" "Inderdaad." Bij het huisje remden we af. Lydia klopte op de deur. "Binnen." De deur ging open en ik zag drie andere vampiers in een kleine huiskamer zitten. Ze keken me allemaal aan toen ik binnen kwam. "Zo, dat is haar?" De jongen die achterstevoren op een houten stoel zat, stond op en liep naar me toe. Lucas stelde me voor. "Elisa, dit zijn Roy, Kim en Michel. Roy, Kim, Michel, dit is Elisabeth." Roy, de vampier die het dichtst bij me stond, gaf me een hand. "Fijn je eindelijk te ontmoeten. We hebben veel over je gehoord. Michel stond op en kwam ook op me af. Hij gaf me een knuffel. "Welkom." Kim zei niets. Ze zat stil, had even naar me gekeken en keek nu weer naar de tv. "Ga zitten." Roy wees naar een bank. Ik ging zitten. Ze kwamen naast me zitten. "Heb je nog nieuws?" Michel keek Lucas aan. Die knikte. "Ze heeft Felice en Josef overleefd." Dat deed Kim nieuwsgierig omkijken. Zoals ze eruit zag kon ze niet ouder zijn dan negentien. "Vertel." "Ze…" Allemaal keken ze Lucas aan. "Ze kan zich veranderen naar mens." Daarop draaiden alle hoofden mijn kant op. Ik bestudeerde de grond, waar ik mijn rugtas neer had gezet. Niet dat er veel te zien was; het waren saaie zwarte tegels. "Vertel eens," zei Michel om de stilte te doorbreken, "hoe oud ben je?" "Veertien." antwoordde ik. "Oké, das jong. Ik ben zeventien, Roy hier is twintig en Kimmie is achttien." Kim stak haar tong uit toen ze haar naam hoorde. Daarna keek ze weer strak naar de tv. "Let maar niet op haar. Ze houdt niet zo van veranderding in het gezin." Hij keek naar mijn ogen. "Maar nu zie ik iets. Zin om te jagen?" Ik knikte en volgde Michel naar buiten. "Kim, jij gaat ook mee." hoorde ik Lydia zeggen. Schoorvoetend kwam ze naar buiten, een vuile blik werpend op mij. Michel trok zich niets van haar aan. "Heb je al eens gejaagd?" "Ja." "Oké, dus je weet hoe het moet. Nou, ga je gang." Met z'n drieën liepen we het bos door. Opeens kreeg ik een heerlijke geur in mijn neus. Ik ging eropaf. De geur werd steeds sterker, het had me helemaal in zijn greep. Ik werd er gewoon naartoe gesleurd, terwijl mijn keel hevig brandde. Mijn benen brachten me naar een open veld. Er zat iemand in het midden. Een meisje dat lag te zonnen. Ik schrok, ik wilde geen mensen bijten, maar ik kon niet stoppen. Het meisje had me nog niet gezien. Ik wilde me omdraaien, maar dat ging niet. Ik was nog een vijftien meter van haar af. Haar geur trok me naar haar toe. Maar ik wilde het niet. Snel bedacht ik me iets en veranderde mezelf terug naar mens. Toen rook ik niets meer. Ik rende weg, weer het bos in. Michel was me gevolgd. Hij keek geschrokken en opgelucht tegelijk. Maar hij had ook dorst. Terwijl ik daar stond werden zijn ogen helemaal zwart. Ik stapte achteruit, draaide me om en rende terug naar het huis. Lucas keek me aan. "Wat is er?" Michel kwam binnen. "Ze ving de deur op van een meisje." Lydia schrok. Lucas knikte. "Ze volgde het, zag dat het een mens was en veranderde zich terug." "Toen rende ze tegen mij op…" Hij hoefde verder niets te zeggen, zijn oogkleur zei genoeg. Lucas knikte weer. "Michel, ga jagen. Wij regelen dit wel." Michel ging naar buiten. Lucas keek weer naar mij. "Goed gedaan." Daar snapte ik niets van. "Goed? Ik had dat meisje bijna aangevallen." "Bijna. Als nieuweling is dat een hele prestatie." Hij liep naar de keuken en ik ging achter hem aan. "Eens kijken. Misschien werkt dit." Hij pakte een snee brood uit een zak en gaf me die. "Hier, eet op. Kijken of het werkt. Het meisje zal voorlopig niet weggaan." Ik nam de snee aan en at die op. Ik kreeg er nog een en at die ook op. "Verander nu eens, alsjeblieft." Ik deed wat me werd gevraagd en Lucas knikte tevreden. "Het werkt. Je keel brandt nu niet meer zo, of wel?" Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Je zult af en toe nog bloed nodig hebben, maar dit verzacht ook." Hij gebaarde dat ik maar weer de kamer in moest gaan. Ik ging naast Roy zitten. Die keek me aan alsof ik een dier uit de dierentuin was wat hij nog nooit eerder had gezien. "Wow." Ik wendde mijn hoofd af. "Kimmie zal dat niet erg leuk gaan vinden." Om die gedachte moest hij erg lachen. Waarom snapte ik niet. Dus ik vroeg: "Hoezo?"

"Nou-" Verder kwam hij niet, want Kim kwam binnen. Ze had goudkleurige ogen, zoals Lydia en Lucas hadden. Maar ze keek kwaad. "Dat is mijn plaats." Zonder dat ik mijn benen daar opdracht toe had gegeven, stond ik op en liep ik naar de houten stoel. Daar ging ik met grote ogen zitten. "Kim, laat dat." Roy kneep haar in haar arm. "Je weet niet half hoe irritant dat is." Kim lachte. "Tja, en daar ben ik blij om als ik jullie hoor." En na weer een dodelijke blik op me te hebben geworpen keek ze naar de tv. Ik zuchtte op hetzelfde moment dat Michel binnen kwam. Hij had gouden ogen, die er gekweld uitzagen. "Sorry, ik kon er niets aan doen." "Maakt niet uit. Je had dorst." zei ik met een lach. "Maar ik had je wel kunnen bijten." Daar moest ik nog meer van lachen. "En dan? Was ik veranderd in een vampier?" Daar wist Michel niets op te zeggen. Hij ging naast Roy zitten. Ik begon me af te vragen wat hun verhalen waren. Hadden ze allemaal de pech om op de verkeerde plaats te zijn? Hoe lang waren ze al getransformeerd? "Tijd om verhalen te vertellen? Ik denk dat Elisabeth wel nieuwsgierig is." "Ik heet Elisa." verbeterde ik hem. Lydia en Lucas kwamen uit de keuken en gingen op de overgebleven bank zitten. "Begin maar." Michel keek naar Lucas. "Ik denk dat jij het beste kunt beginnen. " Lucas knikte.


	9. De familie geschiedenis

"Zo'n 762 jaar geleden brak in Engeland de Zwarte dood uit. Mijn moeder en mijn oudste broer stierven bij de eerste vlaag. Mijn kleinere broer werd ook ziek. Om de rest van de familie te redden vluchtten mijn vader met nog een broer van me, mijn klein zusje en ik naar Frankrijk. Daar stierf mijn broer aan het virus. Mijn vader was ziek van verdriet en liet mijn zusje en mij ergens op straat achter. We werden door vreemdelingen meegenomen, weg van de Zwarte dood. Mijn zusje was toen pas vijf en ik wilde haar ertegen beschermen. Dus ik was blij toen ze ons een verblijfplaats aanboden. We zouden moeten werken, maar we zouden blijven leven. We leefden daar een paar jaar, maar toen ging alles mis. Vampiers vielen het gebouw binnen en vermoordden iedereen erin. Mijn zusje en ik verstopten ons onder een van de bedden die er waren. Natuurlijk vonden ze ons toch, maar ze besloten ons niet te doden. Ze namen ons mee en lieten ons dingen doen die zij niet konden. Zoals overdag mensen zoeken die we naar hen toe moesten leiden. Maar uiteindelijk veranderden ze ons. Ik was toen 22 en mijn zusje 13." Lucas stopte even. Dat gaf mij de kans om een vraag te stellen. "Weet je wat er daarna met je zusje gebeurd is?" Hij knikte. "Ze reist normaal met ons mee. Morgen gaan we naar haar en de anderen toe." Even was het stil. "We trokken jarenlang rond, ontwikkelden onze stijl, aangezien we niet wilden moorden. We kwamen Lydia tegen." Daar stopte hij. Lydia nam het over. "Ik was 23 en met mijn kinderen op reis naar familie in Duitsland. We kwamen in een storm terecht en de koets waarin we zaten viel om. De koetsier kwam onder de kar terecht, de paarden braken hun benen en wij kwamen de gekantelde kar niet uit. Ik weet niet hoe lang het precies was maar we hebben er dagen gelegen. Mijn kinderen…" Ze ging niet verder. Lucas sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Dat is hoe ik haar in de koets vond. Ze kwam met ons mee." Lucas knikte naar Roy die daarop begon te vertellen. "Ik weet totaal niets meer van mijn mensenleven. Ik weet niet meer hoe ik veranderd ben en zelfs niet wie me veranderd heeft. Ik weet alleen dat ik, als Kim me niet gevonden had, helemaal verwilderd zou zijn." Hij keek Kim aan. Ze knikte met tegenzin. "Het was 1843 en de dag vóór mijn achttiende verjaardag. Mijn hele familie was van ver gekomen om te zien hoe ik uitgehuwelijkt zou worden aan een of andere verwende, rijke jongen. Maar toen ik die avond uit mijn slaapkamerraam staarde, stond er een man onder mijn raam. Hij lachte vreemd wenkte me naar beneden. Ik, zo naïef als ik was, luisterde naar hem en klom via de heg naar hem toe. Hij nam me mee en, nou, de rest kun je wel raden. Ik vluchtte later voor hem en kwam Roy tegen." Ze stopte en Roy nam het weer over. "Samen vonden we Lucas en Lydia, die ons graag bij hun familie wilden hebben." Het was even stil terwijl ik alle informatie op me in liet werken. Michel keek ongemakkelijk; hij moest nu vertellen en leek daar helemaal niet blij mee. Maar het was Lucas die de stilte verbrak. "Michel vonden we op straat. Hij was weggelopen van zijn ouders toen hij twaalf was. Hij verdiende zijn brood door de bakker te helpen sjouwen en hij sliep in nauwe steegjes. Op één nacht sliep hij in hetzelfde steegje waar wij ons schuilhielden. Hij ontdekte ons en wilde gaan schreeuwen. Hij had meteen door dat we geen gewone mensen waren dus vertelden we wat we waren." Daar stopte hij en Lucas keek Michel aan. Die begon verder te vertellen, maar hij keek me niet aan. "Ik besloot met hen mee te reizen. Niet als vampier, maar gewoon als mens. Het was ongemakkelijk, vooral voor hen." Hij knikte naar Roy en Kim. "Maar het ging. En ik was van de straat af. Uiteindelijk werden we door de Volturi aangesproken. En ze…" Hij aarzelde een momentje." "Ze besloten dat ik ook moest veranderen." Hij ontweek nog steeds mijn blik, maar ik begreep niet waarom. Wat was zo erg aan dat verhaal? Ik besloot er op dat moment niet op in te gaan. Daar had ik overigens ook geen tijd voor want Lucas was alweer aan het praten. "Morgen ontmoet je de anderen. Ze verwachten ons al." "Waarom kwamen ze dan niet mee?" Geen van allen antwoordde. "Wat is er?" Dat liet Lydia wel antwoorden. "We zijn onder toezicht van de Volturi gesteld. Ze vertrouwen ons niet en willen weten wat er 'mis' is met ons. Waarom wij niet gewoon drinken." Dat zorgde ervoor dat ik er nog minder van begreep. "Waarom mochten jullie dan wel weg?" Weer wilde niemand antwoorden. Na een paar minuten zei Michel: "We… We moesten ervoor zorgen dat jou niets overkwam." Ik trok een raar gezicht. "Hoezo?" "We wisten dat Richard achter je aan zou komen. En we hadden de opdracht om je, mocht je gebeten worden, ook bij de Volturi te brengen." Ik keek Lucas aan. "Mij? Wat moeten ze met mij?" Lucas zuchtte. "Dat zie je wel als we in Italië zijn." En ik voelde dat daarmee het gesprek afgesloten was.

* * *

**Heej, hier is eindelijk weer een update. Sorry dat het zo lang duurde, maar het was erg langdradig om te moeten schrijven. Hopelijk niet om te lezen...  
Reviews en tips zijn nog steeds heel erg welkom! **


	10. Naar Italië

De dag erna gingen we naar Italië. We vertrokken 's nachts en schoten aardig op. Onderweg kwamen we niet veel problemen tegen. De mensen zagen ons niet en wij trokken ons niets van hen aan. Na een paar dagen kwamen we aan in Volterra, de plaats waar de Volturi verblijft. Ook al zijn daar veel steegjes, de zon komt er overal. Dus moesten we ons de hele dag schuilhouden. En na wat een eeuwigheid leek, konden we eindelijk verder, naar het kasteel van de Volturi. We liepen weer van steeg naar steeg en hielden uiteindelijk stil bij een put. De deksel werd eraf getild en Kim en Roy sprongen erin. Ik keek Lucas aan. Hij knikte en ik sprong ook. Ik kwam neer op een ongelijke grond. Het was niet helemaal donker daar beneden, meer een beetje schemerig. Het licht verdween even en Lucas belandde naast me. Lydia kwam achter hem aan en zij schoof de putdeksel weer terug. We liepen de tunnel door. Die ging langzaam dieper de grond in. En het werd steeds lichter. Uiteindelijk kwamen we bij een hek. Het stond open en we konden er zo doorheen. We liepen een kamer door en kwamen in een hal. Daar wachtte een man met een zwarte mantel op ons. "Eindelijk. We dachten al de we jullie weer op moesten sporen." Lucas knikte. "We weten toch dat jullie ons hoe dan ook zouden vinden, waarom dan nog proberen? Het duurde gewoon lang voordat Richard toe kon slaan." Hij keek me aan. Hij had felrode ogen. "Dat is haar dus? Ze ziet er jonger uit dan ik verwachtte. Ze zal blij zijn haar te zien." Ik keek Lucas vragend aan, maar die hield zijn ogen strak op de man gericht. We liepen richting een lift en stapten in. De lift ging open en we stonden in een goedverlichte kamer, een soort ontvangstruimte. In het midden stond een of andere balie. Er zat een mens achter, een levend persoon met kloppend hart. "Goedendag." zei de vrouw. De man in de mantel knikte afwezig naar haar en liep naar de andere kant van de kamer. Hij opende een stel houten deuren. Daarachter, alsof er geen eind aan kwam, lag nog een kamer. Ik slaakte een zucht toen in die kamer wéér een stel deuren bleek te zijn. De man keek me geërgerd aan en liep naar de gouden deuren toe. Hij klopte en het rumoer dat in de volgende kamer te horen was werd zachter. De deuren zwaaiden open en we liepen een vreselijk grote zaal in. Er waren geen lampen, al het licht kwam van buiten. Alle vampiers die in de zaal stonden, en dat waren er heel wat, glinsterden, waardoor de ruimte zo mogelijk nog meer verlicht werd. De ogen van hen, bijna allemaal rood, waren op ons gericht. Een oude vampier die op één van de drie tronen zat, stond op. "Demetri, je bent er. En je hebt de familie Wemar gevonden. Wat een geluk. We zijn net begonnen met de vergadering." Hij gebaarde naar de linkerkant van de kamer. Daar stonden een paar vampiers verveeld te kijken. Ze hadden geen rode maar donkerbruine ogen. We liepen met Lucas voorop naar hen toe. De oude vampier ging weer zitten. "Waar waren we gebleven?" Terwijl de groep weer verder discussieerde, kwamen er weer twee personen binnen. Met een schok besefte ik dat het Felice en Josef waren. De oude man zuchtte en gebaarde naar een tweede, zo mogelijk, nog oudere man dat hij dit keer maar op moest staan. Die zuchtte ook en kwam van zijn stoel. "Felice, je bent laat." Zijn stem klonk onverbiddelijk. "Wat is er?" Felicia keek hem niet aan. "Mijn excuses, Marcus. Maar ik werd opgehouden." Ze keek kwaad opzij, waar Josef naar de grond stond te kijken. De vampier, Marcus, keek ook naar hem. "Kom de volgende keer op tijd of helemaal niet." Hij ging weer zitten. Lucas probeerde mijn aandacht te trekken. Ik keek hem vragend aan. Hij gebaarde naar een deur die verstopt was tegen de achterste muur. Ik knikte en liep hem achterna. De andere vampiers leken ons niet op te merken. We kwamen in een kleine, slecht verlichte kamer waar de andere bruinogige vampiers al wachtten. Een jong meisje kwam op me af lopen. Ze leek erg veel op Lucas, niet op de manier van de perfecte gelaatstrekken, maar, gewoon, als familielid. Dit moest dus het zusje zijn. Ze keek me vrolijk aan. "Jij bent dus Elisabeth. Welkom." Ze gaf me een knuffel. "Ik ben Elisa." verbeterde ik haar. Ze pakte mijn rugtas zette die tegen een muur en draaide zich naar Lucas. "Waarom duurde het zo lang? Ze waren je bijna komen halen. Je zei dat je er maar maximaal drie maanden zou blijven." Lucas haalde zijn schouders op. "Toen pas begon hij echt te jagen. Daarvoor hield hij haar alleen in de gaten." Hij liep naar me toe. "Elisa dit is Felice, mijn zusje." Ze keek hem kwaad aan. "Hoe vaak moet ik het je nog zeggen. Mijn naam is Felicia. Ik weiger me hetzelfde als die trut te noemen." "En voor mij blijf je altijd Felice, hoeveel tutten zich ook naar jou noemen." Felicia zuchtte. "Lucas, leer het nou. Trut. T. R. U. T. Niet tut. Het is een heel gewoon woord in deze tijd. Het staat zelfs in het woordenboek." Dat heb ik later nog opgezocht. En inderdaad, het staat erin.

Lucas zuchtte. "Whatever." Hij liep door naar een bruinharig meisje. Ze had een buitenlands uiterlijk en hield de hand van een knappe jongen vast. "Dit zijn Aïcha en Owen. Aïcha, Owen, dit is Elisa." "Hoi." Aïcha lachte, liet Owen los en stak de vrije hand naar mij uit. "Welkom hier in Volterra. Fijn dat je er eindelijk bent." Ik keek haar aan. "Hoezo eindelijk?" "Nou," begon ze, "er is al veel over je verteld." "Waarom dat dan?" Maar voordat ze daarop kon antwoorden, trok Lucas me weg. "Na de vergadering roepen ze ons." Ik knikte. "Waarom kent iedereen me al?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Later." Verder werden me veel vragen gesteld over hoe ik het vampiersleven vond en allemaal dat soort dingen. En er werd me uitgelegd over wie wie was in de Volturi. De drie mannen op de tronen zijn de leiders. Die wat tegen ons gesproken had heette Aro, die wat tegen Felice gesproken had heette Marcus en de laatste heette Caius. Demetri en Felix hoorden bij een of andere wacht. Dan had je nog Jane, een jong blond meisje, met de gave om iemand pijn te laten voelen, haar tweelingbroer Alec, die iemand helemaal niets kan laten voelen en nog een paar andere Volturiwachters. Dat was het wel ongeveer. Uiteindelijk nam het kabaal in de vergaderzaal af en kwam iemand ons halen. Het was een man met kort, zwart haar, Felix dus. "Jullie moeten komen." Met z'n negenen liepen we hem achterna. De zaal was leeg op de drie mannen op de tronen en een paar vampierwachters na. Aïcha ging links van me staan, Lucas rechts en de rest om ons heen. Ze keken alsof ze iets verwachtten. Iets slechts.


	11. Opnieuw tegenover Felice

Aro stond op met een lach die waarschijnlijk vriendelijk bedoeld was. "Zo, Lucas. Ik zie dat het gelukt is met de kleine meid. Of eigenlijk mislukt moet ik zeggen, hè? Het was toch de bedoeling haar te beschermen?" Lucas knikte. "Maar zoals u weet is Richard niet bepaald een opgever. Als hij eenmaal zijn zinnen op iets gezet heeft, is hij niet meer te stoppen." Aro liep naar me toe en bekeek me van alle kanten. Ik vertrouwde hem niet helemaal en volgde hem dus met mijn ogen. Na een paar rondjes om me heen te zijn gelopen, stond hij voor me en keek me aan. "Mag ik?"Hij stak zijn hand uit. Vragend keek ik Lucas aan. Die knikte maar leek er niet blij mee te zijn. Ik drukte mijn hand tegen die van Aro aan. Meteen vlogen er allemaal verschillende dingen door mijn hoofd. Maar ze waren niet erg duidelijk, het was alsof ik ze door een oude tv zag. Ik kom, als zevenjarige, blij de school uit kom rennen met mijn eerste rapport; mijn vader staat me aan te moedigen met mijn finale nk zwemmen; de eerste dag in de brugklas; mijn communie. Allerlei herinneringen komen voorbij. Uiteindelijk ook die weggestopte dingen van mijn moeder. Hoe ze de heerlijkste koekjes bakte, me instopte, me voorlas uit mijn lievelingsboek 'de sprookjes van moeder de gans'. En natuurlijk de herinnering aan de dag dat mijn moeder verdween en alle dagen erna. Hoewel ik het al verwachtte, er liep een traan over mijn wang; iets wat bij een normale vampier onmogelijk is. Meteen stopte de stroom van gedachten en werd mijn hand losgelaten. Aro stond een paar meter verderop, zijn ogen donkerder dan eerst. "Fascinerend," was alles wat hij zei. Ik veegde de traan weg. Lucas en zijn familie waren dichter bij me gaan staan. Aro had het gezien; hij keek hen aan. Marcus stond op. "Aro, wat is dit?" Aro keek om en nam de tijd om te antwoorden. "Dat, Marcus, is nou wat je noemt een bruikbare gave. Elisa hier, als ik je zo mag noemen, heeft de gave zichzelf terug naar mens te kunnen veranderen." Hij staarde me erg indringend aan. "Ik vraag me af… Zou je jezelf helemaal terug willen veranderen naar mens?" Weer keek ik Lucas vragend aan. Die keek woedend. "Nee, dat doet ze niet." "Maar, Lucas, ik snap niet waarom niet. Daarentegen, we hebben Felice." Meteen kwam ze de hal in vliegen. "U riep me?" Aro knikte. "Ik wil dat je je gave gebruikt op dit meisje." Lucas wilde hem aanvliegen, maar Roy en Michel hielden hem vast. "Aro, je weet het." Hij praatte met zo veel dreiging in zijn stem dat ik er bang van werd. Maar Aro keek Felice dringend aan. "Dadelijk. Eerst even praten." Hij zuchtte diep uit. "Hoe oud was je in de laatste herinnering?" Ik dacht even na. De laatste ging over mijn moeder. "Ik was vijf." Hij knikte treurig. "Helaas." Daar begreep ik niets van. Eigenlijk wilde ik het ook niet weten, maar ik had geen zin om Felice's gave te moeten ondergaan. Dus vroeg ik wat hij bedoelde. "Tja, dat je als vijfjarige al op zo'n manier je moeder moet missen. Ik weet nog dat ik klein was-" "Aro, dat is nu niet aan de orde." Bracht Marcus hem weer bij. Het was even stil. Ik keek eens snel om me heen. Felicia stond er niet meer bij. Wanneer was die dan de hal uit geglipt? Dat moest dan toch vlak na de binnenkomst van Felice zijn geweest. Aro ging weer zitten. "Tja, niets aan te doen." Ik denk dat hij het nog over mijn moeder had. "Maar goed. Zulke dingen gebeuren." Ging hij verder. "Waar waren wij gebleven? O, ja. Felice. Je kunt nu." Ze kwam naar me toe lopen. "Zo, komen we elkaar weer tegen. De vorige keer ging niet bepaald goed, hè? Leuk idee om het nog een keer te proberen." Ze duwde Kim en Aïcha, die tussen mij en haar in stonden, opzij en onder zacht gegrom van Lucas, Roy, Michel en Owen greep ze mijn arm. Ik probeerde me te verzetten, me los te trekken, maar ze was te sterk. Langzaam werd ik steeds zwakker. Op de achtergrond hoorde ik Lydia en Aïcha op Felice inpraten, maar ik concentreerde me zo op mijn gave dat ik het niet precies verstond. Het leek alsof iemand me energie voerde, alleen vloeide het net zo hard weer weg. Ik belandde op mijn knieën en begon moeite te krijgen met ademen. Mijn hart begon te kloppen en toen werd alles om me heen zwart.


	12. Opnieuw tegenover Felice 2

Michels pov.

Ik zag het. Ik zag hoe ze steeds zwakker werd. En hoe ze het probeerde te vechten. Maar Roy en ik hielden Lucas nog steeds vast. Ik wist alleen niet wie van de twee hij zou aanvallen, Aro of Felice. Aïcha en Lydia probeerden haar om te praten en Aro Marcus en Caius zaten toe te kijken vanaf hun tronen. Alsof er een soap bezig was. Owen probeerde Elisa te helpen. Zijn gave is namelijk iemand kracht geven. Vraag me niet hoe hij daarachter is gekomen, of hoe hij Felice heeft overleefd, maar hij kan het. Elisa leek het te merken, maar het hielp haar niet veel. Langzaam zakte ze door haar knieën. "Lucas," fluisterde ik, "Rustig. Het is Felicia niet. Het is Elisa. Je zei dat het de eerste keer ook goed ging." Lucas ontspande een beetje. Hij zag in Elisa veel van zijn zusje terug. Alleen kan Felicia niet zo goed tegen Felice's krachten. Ze had het niet overleefd als Lucas Felice niet had kunnen stoppen. Felicia heeft namelijk geen duidelijke gave. Elisa wel. En dat liet ze nu onvrijwillig zien. Ze zat op één hand en haar knieën. Haar andere hand had Felice nog vast.

Maar er was iets wat aan me knaagde. Iets anders dan het feit dat Felice Elisa onder dwang liet veranderen. Nee, ik miste iets. Iemand. Lucas, Lydia. Owen, Aïcha. Zij stonden allemaal hier, te proberen Elisa te helpen of Felice te stoppen. Felicia was weg, maar dat was vlak nadat Felice binnen was gekomen. Die twee moet je nooit in één kamer zetten. Dan was Roy er nog. En… "Kim." Ze keek me aan. "Wat?" "Zou je niet iets doen? Helpen misschien?" Met een diepe zucht begon ze zich te concentreren. Maar Felice was geen nieuweling. Ze was niet zoals Elisa in het begin, niet op de hoogte van Kims gave. Dus ze verzette zich. Ik zag Elisa kleur op haar wangen krijgen en ze begon zwaarder te ademen; ze raakte uitgeput, zo'n irritant mensendingetje. Haar geur werd steeds sterker en toen… Gebonk. Het was haar hart, het klopte. Elisa zakte nog verder ineen en Felice liet los. Zonder het beseft te hebben had ik Lucas losgelaten en zat ik op de grond naast Elisa. Ze had haar ogen dicht en ademde moeizaam. Moeizaam, maar ze ademde. Het had erger kunnen zijn. "Elisa, hoor je me?" Fluisterde ik, vergetend dat ze me waarschijnlijk niet hoorde, met haar mensenoren. Langzaam opende ze haar ogen, mooie groene en probeerde te focussen. "Michel." zei ze. Dat was genoeg uitgeblazen lucht om al mijn instincten op tilt te laten slaan. Mijn ogen werden blijkbaar zwart; ze schrok ervan. "Sst," zei ik met zo min mogelijk adem. "Het is goed." Dat laatste was vooral om mezelf te overtuigen. Ik was lang genoeg 'vegetariër' om dit te kunnen, bedacht ik me. Het moest me lukken. Elisa probeerde te gaan zitten, maar ze was te zwak om het alleen te doen. Dus ik hielp haar. Ze keek verdwaasd in het rond. Lucas, die ondertussen gekalmeerd was, kwam bij ons staan. "Gaat het?" Ze knikte en rilde. Lucas grinnikte. "Koud?" "Ja." Ik schrok van haar stem. Hij trilde en klonk uitgeput. Aro stond op maar bleef op een afstand staan. "Dankjewel Felice." Die keek Kim aan, knikte en liep de zaal uit. Kim stak haar tong naar haar uit.

"Fascinerend, vinden jullie ook niet? Vroeg Aro aan Marcus en Caius. Ze hielden hun adem in; ze wisten dat ze de woede van Lucas nog meer op hun has zouden halen als ze zich nu niet konden beheersen. Marcus stond ook op. "Aro, ik waarschuw je. Ga niet te ver. Maak het niet te moeilijk. Caius knikte. Er werd op de deur geklopt. "Binnen!" Jane kwam binnen. "Meesters," zei ze met haar lief, zoet stemmetje, "we hoorden kabaal, maar u riep niet. Alles onder controle?" "Ja, Jane. En anders was je te laat geweest." "Kom, kom," probeerde Aro Caius te sussen. "Dan hadden we wel geroepen, nietwaar? Jane, kijk eens. De nieuwe aanwinst van de Wemars. Wat vind je ervan?" Jane draaide zich om en zag Elisa. Die keek strak terug. Ik wilde haar zeggen dat ze dat beter niet kon doen, maar ik was te laat. Ze gilde en rolde al over de grond. Jane had een kleine glimlach rond haar mond. Ik wilde haar aanvliegen, ervoor zorgen dat ze stopte, maar dan zou ze juist helemaal niet ophouden. Elisa gilde nogmaals en tranen liepen over haar wangen. Zo wilde ik haar niet zien. Jane mocht haar geen pijn doen. "Jane! Stop daarmee!" brulde Lucas. Ze keek hem aan en Elisa lag meteen stil. Ik knielde weer naast haar. "Elisa" Ze kreunde maar opende haar ogen niet. Aro liep naar ons toe. Er klonk zacht gegrom. "Michel, rustig." Was ik het? Ik had het niet eens door. De ogen van Aro waren zo mogelijk nog donkerder. "Lucas, ik wil je graag onder vier ogen spreken." Lucas knikte. "Gaan jullie maar." Ik pakte Elisa op in mijn armen, ze voelde erg warm aan. We liepen de hal uit en ik nam haar mee naar onze afdeling.


	13. Aro's plannen

Elisa's pov

Ik werd wakker in een zaal. Ik vond hem groot, maar tegenover de zalen die ik tot dan had gezien was hij erg klein voor de Volturi. Felicia zat bij me, haar ogen iets donkerder dan normaal. "He, de schone slaapster wordt wakker." Ze hielp me overeind. Ik kreunde, alles deed me pijn. Toen ik eindelijk zat keek ik rond. Er was niemand te zien. Felicia zag me kijken en zei: "Owen, Aïcha, Kim en Lydia zijn jagen. Roy, Lucas en Michel zitten nu bij de Volturi. Ze bespreken een paar dingen." Even was het stil. "Hoe lang heb ik hier gelegen?" Ze aarzelde even. "Een week." Daar schrok ik wel een beetje van. "En Michel is bijna de hele tijd bij je geweest. Hij wilde eigenlijk zelfs niet gaan jagen, maar dat heeft Lucas hem snel aangepraat. En nu hebben ze hem zowat meegetrokken." Ze keek me veelbetekenend aan. Volgens mij kleurde ik een beetje. Huh, dacht ik. Kleuren? Ik wilde me terug veranderen maar Felicia stopte me. "Niet doen, nog even niet." Ik keek haar aan. "Waarom niet?" Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Lucas zei dat het niet mocht." Zacht werd er geklopt op de deur en Lucas kwam binnen. "Als je het over de duivel hebt." Lucas keek zijn zusje aan. "Zeg, je mag me dan niet altijd even aardig vinden, maar de duivel ben ik niet." Felicia stak haar tong uit. Lucas draaide zich om naar mij. "Ik kom zo terug. We zijn bijna klaar. Tot die tijd wil ik dat je je niet verandert." Ik knikte en wreef over mijn nek. Hij was erg stijf. Lucas grinnikte en liep de deur uit. Toen was het weer stil. Ik sloot mijn ogen en leunde tegen de muur. Ik mocht dan wel een week hebben stil gelegen, ik was nog steeds moe. Niet erg veel later, of misschien was ik in slaap gevallen, sloeg de deur met een klap open. Michel kwam binnen en ging meteen naast me zitten. Ik wist dat hij gewoon gelopen moest zijn, voor mijn mensenogen leek het alsof hij stukken oversloeg. Voor ik het goed en wel doorhad, zat hij al naast me en stelde hij me vragen. Hij sprak zo snel dat ik er geen woord van begreep. Toen hij uitgeraasd was, zei ik: "Mooi, en nu graag op een verstaanbaar tempo." Hij keek me even aan, haalde diep adem en herhaalde wat hij had gezegd op een verstaanbaar tempo. Het waren de normale 'er is iets gebeurd en ik ben bezorgd' vragen. Ik gaf hem antwoord en hij knikte. Lucas kwam op zijn knieën voor me zitten. "Weet je zeker dat alles goed is?"Ik knikte en wreef weer over mijn nek. "Op wat stijfheid en vermoeidheid na voel ik me prima. Mag ik me dan nu terugveranderen?" Ik voelde me niet goed op mijn gemak tussen al de vampiers. Ik merkte dat Roy zijn adem inhield. Maar Lucas schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, dat mag nog even niet." Hij zag me kijken en al adem halen voor een vraag en voegde er snel aan toe: "Aro wil het niet. Vraag me niet waarom precies, maar ik denk dat hij ons wil testen." Hij sprak zacht, bijna tè zacht, maar ik verstond hem nog net. "Hij wil weten hoe sterk we zijn, hoe goed we dit kunnen volhouden." Ik knikte ongemakkelijk. Lucas pakte mijn schouder vast. "Het komt wel goed. We redden dat wel, hoor." "Daar maak ik me ook geen zorgen over," antwoordde ik, "maar ik bezorg jullie wel erg veel overlast, is het niet?" Daar moesten Lucas, Felicia en Michel om lachen. Ik zag zelfs de mondhoeken van Roy krullen."Ach, zolang jij er niets aan kunt doen." Daarna was het weer stil en ging ieder iets voor zich zelf doen. Ik keek de kamer rond, zag mijn tas staan en pakte hem naast me. Ik moest mijn dagboek nodig bijwerken. Nog voordat ik het had kunnen vragen stond Felicia bij me met een pen. Ik lachte en nam de pen aan en begon te schrijven. Eindelijk kon ik al mijn gedachten kwijt. Over wat er gebeurd was met Richard, over het inbreken in huis, over Felice. Alles schreef ik erin. Ik ging zo op in het neerkrabbelen van alle gebeurtenissen dat ik niet eens merkte dat Owen, Aïcha, Kim en Lydia binnen waren gekomen. Op gegeven moment moet ik zelf weer in slaap zijn gevallen. In ieder geval werd ik weer wakker door een hoop geschreeuw, vlak naast me.

* * *

**Heej, hier weer een update. Lang leve de proefwerkcombiweken! Nu heb ik tijd om op school aan mijn varhaal te werken... Ik zal dadelijk nog een hoofdstuk updaten. (Ja, ik heb de komende twee hoofdstukken al af, maar ik bewaar er altijd eentje, mocht ik nog iets willen veranderen.)**

**Reviews en tips erg gewenst ;D**


	14. Zacharia

Ik opende mijn ogen en zag allemaal kleuren voorbij flitsen. Zwart was overheersend, maar er was ook een heleboel blauw en geel. Dat liet me even schrikken; die kleuren had Lucas toch aan? Pas daarna zag ik Felicia en Lydia verdedigend om me heen staan. Kim zat ergens op een bankje en de anderen… Die werden vastgehouden door een stel Volturi wachters. Wat was hier aan de hand? Waarom was Lucas aan het vechten, dat was ondertussen wel duidelijk geworden, met iemand van de Volturi. Langzaam vielen de stukjes op hun plaats. Het ging om mij. Ze vochten om mij. Waarom? Ik bedacht me dat ik nog steeds in mijn mensvorm was. Een vorm waar zelfs een vampier als Roy, getraind om ertegen te kunnen, moeite mee had. Ik probeerde me te veranderen, maar er klonk gegrom. Felicia draaide zich een kwart slag naar me toe. "Niet doen, dat willen ze juist. We houden ze wel tegen. Ben maar niet bang." Het klonk meer alsof ze zichzelf wilde overtuigen en Lydia greep haar pols vast. "Er overkomt hem heus niets." Maar ook zij leek niet voor honderd procent zeker van haar zaak. Zoals het er voor mij uitzag leek het niet meer dan een of ander kleurenpalet, maar als ik mijn ogen tot spleetjes dichtkneep, kon ik het een beetje beter volgen. Niet dat ik het dan helemaal zag, maar het leek alsof de Volturi wacht naar me toe wilde komen en Lucas hem de hele tijd terug gooide. Dat, gepaard met veel gedraai en gegrom maakte het niet makkelijk voor mensenogen om lang naar te kijken. Dus wendde ik ze af en keek er vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar. Tot er opeens een andere zwarte vlek langs kwam vliegen. Die ging recht op de geelblauwe vlek af en alsof ze gedeeltelijk samensmolten, nam hij hem mee tot aan de muur. Daar kwamen ze tot stilstand en zag ik dat het Felix was die Lucas in een houdgreep had. Maar dat betekende dan… Dat betekende dus dat De andere zwarte vlek, die waar Lucas eerst mee gevochten had, nu vrij in het midden van de kamer stond. Ik keek nog net op tijd terug om Lydia door de lucht te zien vliegen. Ze belandde aan de andere kant van de kamer. En weer keek ik te laat terug om te zien wat er precies gebeurde. Alles wat ik zag waren weer dansende kleuren, maar dit keer was het Felicia. Ik hoorde een scheur en schrok me dood, net als de rest van de vampiers in de kamer. Blijkbaar ging het voor hen ook te snel om te zien wat er precies gebeurde. Er volgde een grauw en meteen daarop vloog ook Felicia tegen de muur. Ze had een vinger in haar hand en keek strak naar de vampier in het zwart. Ik herkende hem niet, maar hij keek en gedroeg zich zo, dat ik niet anders kon dan hem gelijk te haten. Maar nu kwam hij, een volwassen vampier van weet ik veel hoe oud, recht op mij af, een nieuweling, die nu zelfs in een mensenlichaam zat. Ik keek van hem snel naar Lucas en terug. In mijn ooghoeken zag ik Lucas proberen te gebaren. Felix had hem nog steeds in een houdgreep, maar zijn armen hadden genoeg vrijheid om me te zeggen dat ik rustig moest blijven zitten. Wat! Er kwam een moordlustige vampier op me af en ik moest rustig blijven zitten? Maar goed. Aangezien het Lucas was die het zei, volgde ik zijn raad maar op. Hij zou wel weten wat ik moest doen, niet? Dus ik bleef zitten, terwijl de onbekende op me af bleef lopen. Hij deed er wel erg lang over, die paar meter moesten toch zo overbrugd zijn voor een vampier. Zijn ogen waren donkerder dan ik ooit had gezien. Wacht, zo had ik ze wel al eens gezien. Richard had ook zo'n donkere ogen gehad. Die naam haalde herinneringen naar boven die ik veel liever weggestopt liet. De man stond nu voor me. Ik ademde zo min mogelijk en probeerde zo min mogelijk te bewegen; hoe minder van mijn geur ik verspreidde, des te minder zou die man me zou willen aanvallen. Alhoewel. Ik denk dat dat andersom meer waarheid bevat. Hoe meer van mijn geur ik verspreidde, des te meer dat de man me zou willen aanvallen.

Oké, genoeg Nederlandse les! Ik dwaal te veel af. Die vampier stond dus voor me en ik mocht me niet veranderen. De man pakte mijn armen vast, wierp me op zijn rug en nam me mee. We zweefden deuren door, kamers uit en we waren buiten voordat ik het ook maar doorhad. Daar was het donker, voor mijn ogen niets te zien. De man leek wel genoeg te zien; hij rende van steeg naar steeg zonder ook maar tegen een paal of iets dergelijks aan te lopen. Maar ik snapte de man niet. Waarom nam hij me mee? En misschien nog belangrijker, waarheen? Ik begon het hem te vragen, wetend dat hij het toch duidelijk zou horen. "Meneer?" Echt… Waarom blijf ik op dat soort momenten toch altijd beleefd? Ik had hem toch veel beter kunnen uitschelden? Maar goed.

"Meneer? Waar brengt u me naartoe? Waarom neemt u me mee? Zet me neer. Alstublieft. Zet me neer." De vampier luisterde niet, hij zweefde gewoon door. Ik begon een beetje wanhopig te worden. Ik wilde niet mee. "Meneer, Alstublieft!" Ik begon te smeken. "Neem me niet mee! Ik wil terug!" Ondertussen zaten we in een bos. De man gooide me voorzichtig tegen een boom, maar hij bleef me vasthouden. "Luister. Stop met zeuren. Ik red je van iets vreselijks. Ben blij." Ik staarde de man aan. "Waarom? Ik wil helemaal niet gered worden! Ik wil terug." De man kneep mijn arm bijna fijn uit frustratie. Hij sprak met opeengeklemde kaken. "Dat kan ik niet vertellen. Je moet gewoon meekomen. Je kunt niet terug. Ik kan je niet terug brengen, dat zou me mijn kop kosten." Ik was anders niet van plan me zo makkelijk op te geven. "Dan had je je dat moeten bedenken voordat je me ontvoerde. En als het je je kop gaat kosten, waarom hielpen de anderen je dan?" De vampier zuchtte. "Ze grijpen iedere kans om Lucas te pakken te kunnen krijgen. Aro zal dat zien en hij zal het hen niet kwalijk nemen. Mij daarentegen… Ik deed het niet om Lucas te pakken te kunnen nemen, al moet ik het daar misschien op gooien. We hebben allemaal gehoord hoe hij reageerde toen Felice je veranderde…" hij was nu meer in zichzelf bezig. Ik liet hem dromen. "Misschien…" Hij zag me weer zitten. "Sorry. Ik heb me helemaal nog niet voorgesteld. Ik ben Zacharia. Maar we moeten door." En met die woorden gooide hij me weer op zijn rug en sprintte hij verder.


	15. Het houten hutje

Hoe Zacharia het volhield met mij op zijn rug, ik heb geen idee. Ergens ben ik in slaap gevallen. Ik werd in ieder geval wakker op een laken op de grond van een of ander houten huisje. Het was erg koud, maar wel nog uit te houden. Ik wreef mijn ogen uit en op dat moment kwam Zacharia binnen. "Hé, kijk wie daar wakker is." Hij had een stapel hout in zijn armen. Die legde hij naast een vuurtje. De warmte die daaruit kwam was gewoon heerlijk en ik kroop er dichter naartoe. Zacharia lachte. "Is het echt zo koud?" Ik knikte. Hij kwam naast me zitten, niet te dichtbij. Ik keek naar hem. "Mag ik me nu terug veranderen?" Daar moest hij even over nadenken. "Nee, doe maar niet." Ik besloot er niet op in te gaan en staarde naar de vlammen. Het voelde een beetje ongemakkelijk en natuurlijk kon ik mijn mond niet lang houden. "Maar waarom heb je me nu meegenomen? Dat snap ik nog steeds niet." Weer wachtte Zacharia even met antwoorden. "Ik weet wat ze gaan doen. En ik weet ook dat het geen pretje gaat worden." Even wachtte ik maar hij zei verder niets. "En waarom doe je er dan wat aan?" Daar haalde hij zijn schouders voor op. "Dat hoort bij mijn gave. Ik weet niet hoe het precies werkt, maar ik heb een soort intuïtie, die zo sterk is dat ik hem niet kan negeren. Tja, en dat brengt me wel eens in de problemen." Hij stond weer op. "Ik hoop gewoon dat ze mijn gave en de waarschuwing die het geeft serieus nemen." Ik keek naar hem terwijl hij door de kamer liep. Het was een snel maar volgbaar tempo voor mijn ogen. Opeens stond Zacharia stil. "Heb je honger?" Toen ik knikte liep hij naar een kast en daar haalde hij crackers uit. "Nou, we hebben geluk. Ze zijn nog goed. Normaal is alles hier beschimmeld." Hij gaf me het doosje aan. Ik hoorde mijn maag knorren en beseft dat ik wel al erg lang niet meer gegeten had. Maar ik was nog steeds vampier en die hoeven zich niet zo vaak te voeden als mensen. Dat zal het wel zijn.  
Ik bewaarde wat crackers voor later, maar de andere waren erg snel op. Ik likte mijn lippen af. Zacharia, die gefascineerd had staan kijken, begon te praten. "Als ik goed reken, zijn Demetri en zijn gevolg over een dag of drie hier." Hij ging weer zitten. "Dus is het wachten tot dan."  
Zacharia liet me nooit alleen in het huisje of hij zorgde ervoor dat hij het huis altijd in het zicht hield. Dus zat ik de eerste dag in het huisje, te kijken naar de muren, patronen in de houtnerven te vinden, maar na een paar uur had ik zo ongeveer elke houtnerf gehad en verveelde ik me. "Mag ik niet buiten tegen de muur gaan zitten?" Zacharia keek op van zijn iPod die hij, tot zijn eigen vreugde, in zijn broekzak had zitten. "En dan wegrennen zeker." Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Hoe wil ik dat doen? Dan moet ik me eerst veranderen, anders heb je me zo ingehaald, en dat heb jij waarschijnlijk vreselijk snel door." Dat leek hem te overtuigen. "Daar heb je wel gelijk in." En hij keek weer terug naar zijn iPod. Dus liep ik naar buiten en ging daar tegen het hout zitten. Het was lekker zonnig en ik liet de zon mijn huid verwarmen, iets wat ik al erg lang niet meer had kunnen doen zonder in een discobol te veranderen. Ik zat een beetje te knikkebollen toen Zacharia ook naar buiten kwam. "Je bent toch niet van plan om nu weer te gaan slapen, hè? Nog geen vijftien uur geleden heb je ook al lang geslapen." Ik probeerde hem aan te kijken maar hij glinsterde zo erg dat dat erg moeilijk was. "Maar in de weken daarvoor heb ik helemaal niet geslapen, dus ik heb nog wel wat in te halen." Ik hoorde geritsel en keek op. "Ben maar niet bang, het is maar een konijntje." En terwijl hij dat zei, kwam het naar me toe gehuppeld, in een grote boog zodat hij niet binnen een straal van één meter in de buurt van Zacharia kwam. Ik pakte het op en zette het op mijn schoot. Die avond, want dat was het ondertussen, heb ik de hele tijd met het konijn op mijn schoot gezeten. Toen vond het beestje het goed geweest en hupte weer weg. Zonder dat ik het gemerkt had was het schemerig geworden en afgekoeld. Ik liep naar binnen. Zacharia zat nog steeds met zijn iPod in zijn hand. Moest dat ding onderhand niet leeg zijn? Nu het buiten zo donker was, leek het binnen vele malen gezelliger. Vraag me niet waarom. Ik ging weer op mijn plekje tegen de muur zitten en viel in slaap.  
De tweede dag was niet erg veel beter. Ik ging weer buiten zitten en staarde in de verte. Mijn ogen speurden de omgeving af en ik begon vluchtroutes uit te stippelen, gewoon om de tijd te doden. Toen ik één zijde van het huisje helemaal afgespeurd had, ging ik aan de achterkant van het huisje zitten. Meteen kwam Zacharia naar buiten. Hij glinsterde niet; de zo had zich net verstopt achter de wolken. Vragend keek hij me aan. "De andere kant heb ik al helemaal gezien." Hij knikte en ging weer naar binnen. Het was me opgevallen dat zijn ogen erg donker waren. Ik vroeg me af wanneer hij voor het laatst gedronken zou hebben. En wanneer had ik voor het laatst gedronken? Mijn gedachten waren erg sloom, ik kon het me eigenlijk niet herinneren. Het maakte me ook niet erg veel uit. Opnieuw begon ik de omgeving te bekijken. Aan deze kant was niet erg veel te zien. Een stel bomen en een paar rotsen. Waar waren we eigenlijk? Dit leek op geen van de plaatsen waar ik ooit geweest was. De zon was weer verschenen en hij stond schuin boven het huisje. Ondertussen wierp ze lange schaduwen, ik had de hele dag zitten denken en naar de omgeving zitten kijken. Het koelde snel af maar ik bleef toch buiten zitten totdat ik bijna begon te klappertanden. Zacharia had het vuurtje weer aangemaakt en het was in het hutje dus lekker warm. We zaten een tijdje zwijgend voor de vlammen. Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten toen Zacharia me wat vroeg. "Weet je nog veel van je moeder?" Huh? Mijn moeder? Hoe wist hij daarvan? "Nee, niet echt. Ik kan me wel nog de dag herinneren dat ze verdween, maar dat is bijna alles." Hij knikte. "En je mist haar natuurlijk erg." Ik knikte maar. Ik had het gevoel dat mijn stem zou overslaan als ik iets zei, met die brok in mijn keel. Zacharia bleef naar me kijken en uiteindelijk kreeg ik mijn stem zover dat ik weer iets zeggen kon. "Het ergste is gewoon dat we niet weten wat er precies gebeurt is. Is ze gewoon weggegaan? Of is ze ontvoert?" Ik zuchtte en er liep een traan over mijn wang. Waarom werd ik altijd zo vreselijk emotioneel als het over mijn moeder ging. Normaal was ik niet zo, in ieder geval liet ik het niet merken. Zacharia staarde me nog steeds aan. Ik keek weg, het vuur in. "Tja," sprak hij langzaam, "ik denk dat je het echt liever niet zou willen weten." Dat liet me opkijken. "Hoezo? Weet je iets dan? Als dat zo is, alsjeblieft vertel het me." Maar Zacharia schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik weet het nog niet eens zeker. En daarbij, als ik het zou vertellen zouden Aro, Marcus en Caius me meteen vermoorden. Nee, liever niet." Nu bleef ik hem aankijken. Hij vond dat erg ongemakkelijk; eerst schoof hij wat heen en weer en daarna stond hij op. "Is het onderhand niet tijd dat je slapen gaat?" Ik zuchtte en ging tegen de muur liggen. Maar mijn gedachten draaiden op volle toeren en waren niet erg gemakkelijk te stoppen. En de loerende ogen van Zacharia hielpen ook niet mee. Na een anderhalf uur viel ik pas in slaap.


	16. Opgehaald door spoorzoekers

"Goedemorgen slaapkop." was het eerste wat ik hoorde toen ik wakker werd. Ik veegde de slaap uit mijn ogen en pakte mijn pakje met crackers. Langzaam at ik ze op; hoe langer ik hier over deed, hoe minder ik me hoefde te vervelen met naar de natuur te zitten staren. Ik hoorde Zacharia tegen me praten maar verstond hem niet. "Wablief?" vroeg ik. Hij zuchtte. "Ik wil dat je vandaag binnen blijft." Toen ik wilde protesteren stak hij zijn hand op. "Nee! Gewoon binnen blijven." Ik zuchtte. Ik kon me dus voorbereiden op een nog saaiere dag dan die ervoor. Daar had ik me vreselijk in vergist. Ik zat nog geen uur in de hoek die ik had uitgekozen of de deur vloog open. Ik schrok vreselijk maar Zacharia keek niet op of om. De inmiddels zo bekende zwarte mantel van Felix kwam binnen, op de voet gevolg door Demetri en nog een paar andere Volturileden. Meteen vlogen ze gedrieën op Zacharia af. Gewillig liet hij zich vastpakken en meesleuren. Twee anderen pakten mij vast, alsof ze me in hun eentje niet mee hadden kunnen nemen. Ik zuchtte. "Daar gaan we weer." We renden de hele dag door bossen en steegjes en toen de avond viel kwamen we aan in Volterra. En we waren in no time in de grote zaal. Daar wachtten de mannen op de tronen en de familie Wemar. Ze lieten me midden in de zaal los en ik liep naar hen toe. Michel en Felicia pakten meteen mijn armen vast en trokken me naar zich toe. Ze hadden Zacharia tot de tronen gedragen en daar neergesmeten. Aro stond op, zijn gezicht op onverbiddelijk en hij begon te spreken. Het ging over waarom Zacharia me had meegenomen en allemaal dat soort gedoe. Het leek alsof hij er met een preek vanaf zou komen totdat Caius zich ermee ging bemoeien. "Maar Aro, vergeet niet wat er gebeurd is. Onze vriend Lucas hier, en de rest van zijn familie trouwens ook, heeft drie dagen lang dat meisje moeten missen en moeten gissen naar wat er met haar was. Hadden we niet gezegd dat we haar zouden beschermen?" Blijkbaar had Caius daar een goed punt want Aro knikte en begon te mompelen. "Helaas, het is niet anders." Hij draaide zich om, naar zijn troon en zei: "Felix, doe wat je moet doen." Die kwam naar voren en pakte Zacharia vast. Ik wendde mijn blik af, wilde niet zien wat ze gingen doen. Toen klonk er een vreselijk gescheur. Ik kreeg er helemaal kippenvel van. Met een arm om mijn schouders geslagen liepen Michel en Felicia hun familie achterna. Ze vroegen me hoe het ging, wat er gebeurd was en ik antwoordde ze kort. In onze zaal aangekomen, ging ik weer in een hoek voor me uit zitten staren. Felicia kwam bij me zitten, maar zei niets. Alsof ze aanvoelde dat ik wel behoefte had aan vrienden, maar niet aan praten. Maar zoals gewoonlijk kon ik mijn mond niet houden. "Hij zei dat hij misschien iets wist over mijn moeder, maar wilde niet zeggen wat." Felicia kwam dichter bij me zitten en sloeg weer een arm om me heen. Ze zei niets. Ik probeerde verwoed met mijn ogen te knipperen, ervoor te zorgen dat de tranen binnen bleven, maar het werkte niet. Ze stroomden gewoon over mijn wangen. "Sst," suste Felicia. "Het is al goed." Maar ik schudde hard van nee. "Hoe kan alles goed zijn? Hij wist iets van mijn moeder en nu zal ik er nooit meer achter komen." Ik was steeds harder gaan snikken en kon niet meer stoppen. Al het verdriet van de afgelopen maanden kwam weer naar boven. Na wat een erg lange tijd geweest moet zijn, hield ik pas op. Felicia was al die tijd naast me blijven zitten. Zo dichtbij dat als ik bewoog ik haar aanraakte. Ze voelde ijskoud tegen mijn warme huid. Opeens was ik vreselijk moe. Ik ging met mijn hoofd tegen Felicia aan liggen en viel meteen in slaap.

* * *

Hier is dan eindelijk weer een nieuw stuk. Het werd tijd, nietwaar? Het volgende stuk is bijna af, dus zullen jullie sneller van me horen dan nu.  
Voor iedereen die bezig is met de proefwerkweek: s6, anders: Geluksvogel!  
Reviews en tips gewenst :)


	17. Felicia's POV

Felicia's POV

Na drie dagen was ze terug. Maar we waren niet ongerust geweest. Lucas had ons verteld wat Zacharia zou doen, wat hij van zijn gave zou moeten doen. Natuurlijk moesten Aro en de rest denken dat we bang waren om haar, anders zouden ze ons helemaal verdenken. Dat snapte ik trouwens niet. Waarom moesten wij hier in dit muffe halfondergrondse kasteel ondergebracht worden, terwijl er nog zo'n dierenbloed drinkende clan is, ergens in Amerika volgens mij. En nog een paar andere. Dan moeten ze per se ons weer opsluiten hier. Nou, in ieder geval, we waren vreselijk blij dat ze weer bij ons was. Vooral Michel natuurlijk. Die had haar misschien nog wel het meeste gemist. Hij vindt haar echt zo leuk! Lief om te zien. Maar daar zat ze dan, tegen mijn schouder op te slapen. Na dat uur lang huilen was ze echt uitgeput. Dat was zo zielig. En wist ik veel wat ik moest doen? Ik ben gewoon naast haar blijven zitten. Met brandende keel. Maar dat is bijzaak. Haar huid voelde gloeiend heet aan. Maar zo voelen nu alle mensen aan. Ik durfde me niet te bewegen, bang dat ze wakker zou worden. En ze sliep net zo lief. Dit was in ieder geval beter dan de lange uithalen die ze maakte onder het huilen. Je had Michel moeten zien kijken.

Lucas keek me vragend aan. Ik haalde mijn vrije schouder op. Hij kwam naast me zitten. "Je hebt pikzwarte ogen. Gaat het." "Ja, het gaat, hoor. Dan had ik het wel gemeld."Even twijfelde ik." " Is het normaal dat ze zo vreselijk warm is?" Hij voelde haar voorhoofd, dacht even na en zei: "Denk er wel aan dat ze net flink heeft zitten huilen. Dus het zal wel goed zijn." Ik knikte voorzichtig. "Moeten we haar niet neerleggen? Dit is toch niet zo goed voor haar rug, of wel?" "Als je het ongemakkelijk vindt, maar ik denk dat we haar beter kunnen laten slapen." "Oké." Dus bleef ik zitten, luisterend naar Elisa's ademhaling en hartslag.  
Na een uur of zeven voelde ik haar bewegen. Haar ogen gingen open en ze leek verbaasd dat ze tegen me op lag. "Goedemorgen slaapkop." zei ik tegen haar. "Goedemorgen." Ze wreef de slaap uit haar ogen. "Heb ik nu de hele tijd tegen jou aan gelegen?" Toen ik knikte voegde ze eraan toe: "Hoe heb je dat in hemelsnaam volgehouden?" Ik lachte. Ze zond me een mooie, brede glimlach terug. Daarna draaide ze zich naar Lucas. "Lucas, mag ik me nu terug veranderen? Of mag dat nog steeds niet?" Lucas keek me aan. "Tja, ik denk dat je je wel weer kunt veranderen, wat jij, Felicia?" Ik knikte. Elisa slaakte een diepe zucht voor ze zich veranderde. Ze is erg mooi. Ja, als vampier sowieso, maar ze was als mens ook erg knap. Ik snap best wel wat Michel in haar ziet. Bij Roy en Kim daarentegen…  
Ik stond op en keek de groep rond. "Wie heeft zin om te gaan jagen?" Lucas schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat is dat punt waar ik het met jullie over wilde hebben. Goed dat je het even aankaart." Ik zuchtte en ging weer zitten. Ik had al een idee waar het over ging. "Ze hebben besloten om een maatregel te treffen. Ze gaven de rede niet, maar die is wel te raden. We mogen alleen 's zondags nog jagen. De rest van de week niet meer." Ik dacht even na. "Oftewel, ik moet nu dus nog vijf dagen wachten voor ik weer jagen kan? Goeiemorgen! En ik heb al anderhalve week niet meer gedronken." Lucas knikte. "Ik ook. Maar zo hebben ze besloten." Kim haalde haar schouders op en ging verder met waar ze mee bezig was. Tja, zij had een paar dagen geleden nog gejaagd. Ze kan soms zo vreselijk egoïstisch zijn. Maar na anderhalve eeuw raak je daaraan gewend. Dus zuchtte ik nog maar een keer. Elisa was ondertussen naar Michel toegelopen. "Wat doe je?" hoorde ik haar vragen. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik kaart." Michel verveelde zich een paar maanden geleden. Toen heeft hij zich een kaartspel gehaald. Waarvandaan weet ik niet. Het is al zo vaak gebruikt dat de kaarten al helemaal gevouwen zijn. Tja, de ze zijn niet helemaal bestand tegen de snelheid waarmee Michel ze neerlegt. Ondertussen was Elisa gaan zitten, kijken naar hoe Michel speelde. Blijkbaar vond ze het heel interessant; ze bleef lang zitten. Tja, wat zou ze anders moeten doen? Ze keek om, zag mij kijken en zat een tel later naast me. "Hoelang zitten jullie hier al?" "Bijna anderhalf jaar." Antwoordde ik met een zucht. "En we mogen nog lang niet weg, ben ik bang." "Maar…" Verder kwam ze niet; er klonk een hoop kabaal uit de grote zaal. Lucas keek me aan, we dachten precies hetzelfde: probeer te verstaan wat ze zeggen. Ik stond op en liep naar de deur. Daar ging ik zitten luisteren. Kim zuchtte en ik keek haar boos aan. Ze keek terug en stak haar tong uit. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en concentreerde me weer op de stemmen. "… heel kwaad. Ze wil haar zien." Even was het stil. "Hij wil het niet. Ze heeft het geaccepteerd. Hij wil niet alles nu oprakelen." De eerste stem onderbrak Aro. "En hij is de baas? Jullie hebben je nog nooit iets van hem aangetrokken. Waarom dan nu wel?" "Omdat, Kay…" De rest hoorde ik weer niet omdat Kim ging verzitten. Toen ze eindelijk stilzat, was Marcus al uitgesproken. "…wil het per se! Ik kan het ook niet helpen. Het is de schuld van die Tessa. Als die geen contact had gezocht… Dan hadden we deze problemen niet gehad. Ik snap sowieso niet waarom ze dat deed." Aro zuchtte. "Dat is omdat wij gevraagd hadden of ze een oogje in het zeil wilde houden. Helaas werd ze ontdekt. Dat is haar eigen schuld-" "En waarom zit ik dan met Haar opgescheept? Dan heb ik toch niets fout gedaan?" Je kon horen aan zijn stem dat Aro moeite had om die Kay niet te laten vermoorden. "Je had niets gedaan, nee. Dat was juist je probleem. Jij wilde ons niet gehoorzamen." Ze gingen over op gefluister, alsof ze wisten dat we meeluisterden. Ik probeerde nog iets te verstaan, maar dat ging echt niet. Even later klonken voetstappen en was het helemaal stil. Ik draaide me om en keek naar Lucas. Hij wenkte me dus liep ik naar hem toe.


	18. Een onverwachtte verrassing

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik toen we in een kamer verderop stonden. Lucas keek me aan en begon zacht te praten. "Jij hebt de rest zeker ook niet kunnen verstaan?" Hij zuchtte toen ik nee knikte. "Maar Lucas, waar ging dat allemaal over?" "Ik denk dat ze herrie aan het maken is. Dat ze te horen heeft gekregen dat ze is veranderd en dat ze haar nu onmiddellijk wil zien." "En jij wil dat niet?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Je ziet hoe ze is als ze over haar praat. We kunnen het gewoon niet toelaten. En blijkbaar is Aro het met ons eens." Ik knikte. Ik snapte helemaal wat hij bedoelde. "Maar kunnen we het niet beter wel doen? Ik bedoel, je kent haar. Ze zal haar hoe dan ook te zien krijgen." Lucas knikte. "Daar moeten we nog iets op vinden, ja."

Elisa's POV

Nou, nou. Ik denk dat ze een klein beetje ruzie hadden. Een heel klein beetje maar… Ik heb er niet heel veel van mee kunnen krijgen. Maar wat ik hoorde, nou ik begreep er geen sikkepit van. Lucas en Felicia blijkbaar wel; ze keken erg bezorgd en liepen, nadat ook het gefluister gestopt was, meteen de kamer uit. Daar heb ik ze nog een tijdje horen fluisteren, ook dat was niet te verstaan, en daarbij is het erg onbeleefd om zomaar gesprekken af te luisteren. Toen ze terug kwamen keken ze zo mogelijk nog bezorgder. Ze zeiden niets dus vroeg ik ook maar niets.  
De rest van die week ging redelijk snel voorbij. We hoorden niet erg veel meer van de Volturi. Tot zondag. We maakten ons klaar om te gaan jagen toen we weer geschreeuw hoorden. Allemaal stemmen schreeuwden door elkaar. Er was geen touw aan vast te knopen. Ik meende Kay te horen en er was nog een bekende stem, maar die wist ik niet onder te brengen. Opeens was het stil. De deur van onze zaal ging open en Felix binnen kwam. Hij keek me aan en zei: "Kom mee. Ze eist je te zien." Hij draaide zich om en liep weer weg. Ik keek naar Lucas. Die gebaarde me achter Felix aan te lopen. In de vergaderzaal was het erg druk. Voor de tronen stond een groepje mensen. Ze keken me allemaal aan en waren erg onrustig. Ze schoven opzij en meteen stond ik doodstil in het midden van de zaal. Felicia en Michel waren naast me komen staan. Felicia pakte mijn hand en kneep erin. Maar ik reageerde niet. Ik staarde nog steeds naar de vrouw die midden in het groepje stond. Dat was de bekende stem geweest. Het was mijn moeder. Mijn moeder, die negen jaar lang niets van zich had laten horen, stond nu breed glimlachend voor me. "Mam?" was het eerste wat ik uit kon brengen. Ze liep op me af. "Elisa, mijn meisje. Wat ben je groot geworden. En zo mooi." Ze omhelsde me, maar ik duwde haar van me af. Haar ogen waren rood. Daarom kon ik haar stem ook niet meteen thuisbrengen. "Mam? Wat… Wat is er gebeurd?" Haar glimlach werd nog breder. "Ik had ruzie met je vader toen ik Eric tegen kwam. Hij is een echte heer, in tegenstelling tot je vader. En hij gaf me de mogelijkheid om net als hem te worden. Een vampier." Ze probeerde me weer te knuffelen, maar ik wilde het niet. "Wat? Je liet ons achter om vampier te worden? Zonder ook maar iets van je te laten horen? Weet je niet hoe ongerust we zijn geweest?" Ze lachte nog steeds. "Maar Elisa, dat is waarom ik je heb laten halen. Ik wilde je zien." Ik trok mijn arm, die ze nog steeds vast had, los. "Je wilde me zien? Heb je me daarom bijna laten vermoorden? Heb je ook maar een moment gedacht dat ik het misschien niet wilde?" Nu verbleekte haar lach een beetje. "Maar ik wilde heel graag je zien." Dat maakte me helemaal boos. "Je wilde heel graag me zien? Ik wilde je negen jaar lang heel graag zien!" Ik draaide me om en liep terug. Felicia en Michel kwamen achter me aan. Lucas stond bij de deur. Hij keek me vragend aan. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Ga maar, ik heb nu geen zin meer." Ik ging tegen de muur zitten, met mijn hoofd op mijn handen. Michel kwam naast me zitten. "Je ogen zijn helemaal donker. Ik denk dat het beter is als je toch meegaat. Anders moet je nog een week wachten." Tja, hij had een punt. Dus ik stond op. "Gezellig." zei Michel met een lachje. Ik bedacht me dat de laatste keer dat ik ging jagen, ik hem zowat de stuipen op het lijf had gejaagd. Terwijl ik daarover dacht, liepen we het kasteel uit, naar het dichtstbijzijnde bos. Daar liet ik me helemaal aan mijn instincten over. Ik rook een kudde konijnen, en een paar vosjes. Ik besloot om op de vossen af te gaan. Blijkbaar was ik niet de enige die de vossen aanlokkelijk vond ruiken; toen ik aan wilde vallen, sprong ik met een knal tegen iets hards op. Ik keek op en zag dat het Michel was. Hij was een eind uit de richting gevlogen en keek verward. Toen hij zag waar hij tegenop was gesprongen begon hij te lachen. Hij stond op en hielp mij ook overeind. De vossen waren al snel weggerend. Michel knikte naar de plaats waar ze net nog stonden. "We zullen nu iets anders moeten zoeken." Ik zuchtte. "Het is toch altijd wat als we willen gaan jagen." Daar moest Michel weer om lachen. We snoven de lucht weer op. Dit keer rook ik iets vreemds. Het rook lekker, maar niet zo lekker als bloed. Michel had blijkbaar al iets anders gevonden; hij rende weg en met hem verdween de geur.

* * *

Hoi hoi. Ik weet het. het heeft heeeeel lang geduurd, maar ik heb niet erg veel tijd gehad. En daarbij wordt het zo alleen maar spannender :P . Hier is weer een nieuw deel. Ik hoop dat het wel het wachten waard was...

Tips en reviews zijn (nog altijd) vreselijk welkom!


	19. Glinsteren in de zon

We zouden ons aan de rand van het bos verzamelen. Toen ik daar aankwam, was alleen Michel er al. "En?" Vroeg ik. "Nog vossen achterna gezeten?" Hij lachte. "Nee, dat durfde ik toch niet meer aan. Stel je voor dat ik weer tegen een zeker iemand op zou lopen. En stel je voor dat diegene me weer een meter of vijftien weg zou duwen." We lachten.  
Na een minuut of tien was ik het wachten zat. Ik zuchtte. Michel keek me aan. Hij had gouden ogen. Erg mooi. "Verveel je je nu al?" Ik knikte. "Misschien moeten we wat lopen of zo." Stelde hij voor. We stonden op en wandelden het bos in. Ik rook de geur weer en snoof hem op. Michel hoorde me. "Lekker hè? Die frisse lucht na dat muffe kasteel?" Ik knikte verlegen. "Zie je daar die boom?" Hij wees op een grote eikenboom. Een tel later zat hij erin. "Kom." Hij klopte op een tak iets boven de zijne. Ik had gezien waar Michel zijn voeten neer had gezet, dus ik was ook snel boven. We zaten redelijk hoog, maar het uitzicht was niet heel veel. Het enige wat je zag was boom, groen en bruin. Ik keek naar Michel. Hij glinsterde. Ik had niet eens gemerkt dat de zon achter de wolken vandaan was gekomen. Ik keek naar mijn eigen armen. Het zonlicht scheen erop, maar ik glinsterde niet. Langzaam liet ik mijn huid ook glinsteren. Het zag er erg vreemd uit, maar ook heel mooi. Ik keek op en zag Michel met open mond kijken. "Vet. Ik ben gewend om iedere keer dat ik in het zonlicht sta te glinsteren en ook dat iedere keer als Roy of Felicia of zo in het licht loopt, ik hen zie glinsteren. Het moet echt fijn zijn om je zo te kunnen veranderen." Ik knikte. Michel keek me heel bedachtzaam aan. "Weet je, ik vraag me af of je ook anderen zou kunnen veranderen. Er zijn gaven die je op jezelf en op anderen kunt gebruiken." Ik wendde mijn blik af en keek de verte in. "Ik weet niet, ik heb het nog nooit geprobeerd." "Zou je," begon hij, "Zou je het willen proberen? Om te kijken of je dat kunt?" Ik keek hem weer aan en knikte langzaam. "Maar ik zou niet weten hoe." "Hoe doe je het bij jezelf?" "Gewoon, ik denk aan wat ik wil veranderen." Michel knikte en stak zijn hand uit. Ik pakte hem vast, deed mijn ogen dicht en dacht: Michel mag niet meer glinsteren. Ik opende mijn ogen weer en zag dat het glinsteren weg was. Maar bij mij ook. Michel keek verwonderd. "Cool." Hij hield zijn hele arm in het zonlicht, maar hij glinsterde nog steeds niet.  
"Boe!" klonk het opeens. Ik schrok me een hoedje, maar Michel keek niet op of om. "Hoi, Felicia. Je weet ondertussen toch dat je mij zo niet kunt laten schrikken." Felicia zuchtte, kwam achter Michel vandaan en ging naast hem zitten, in het zonlicht. Ze keek op toen ze begon te glinsteren. "Huh, waarom glinster jij niet?" Michel lachte en knikte naar mij. "Cool," zei Felicia daarop. "Kun je dat ook bij mij proberen?" "Tuurlijk," antwoordde ik. Ik pakte haar hand en deed precies hetzelfde als wat ik bij Michel had gedaan. Maar Felicia bleef glinsteren in het zonlicht. "Hoe kan dat? Net lukte het wel." "Ik weet niet," antwoordde Michel. "Of misschien… Laat jezelf eerst eens glinsteren." Dat deed ik. Daarna probeerde ik Felicia weer te veranderen. Dit keer lukte het wel. En weer glinsterde ik zelf niet meer. Felicia keek met open mond naar haar armen. "Dat is zo vet! Dat moet Lucas echt zien." Ze sprong uit de boom en wilde wegrennen toen Lucas al bij haar was. "Je riep?" Felicia schudde haar hoofd. "Ik zei dat je dit moest zien." Ze wees op Michel. Eerst zag Lucas niet wat er zo bijzonder was, maar toen Michel zijn arm helemaal in de zonnestralen duwde zag hij wat er aan de hand was. Hij keek me vragend aan. "Heb jij…?" Ik knikte. "En kijk." Ging Felicia opgewonden verder. Ze klom weer de boom in, recht in het zonlicht. Ze sprong bijna op en neer, zo blij was ze. Lucas moest lachen toen hij zijn zusje zo zag. "Kijk maar uit, dadelijk val je nog." Felicia sprong de boom uit. "Ik ga het ook aan Roy laten zien en aan Lydia." Ze sprintte weg. Michel sprong ook uit de boom. "Zal ik maar met haar meegaan? Voordat ze Roy helemaal dol maakt met haar gespring." Lucas grinnikte. "Is goed, dan hoef ik niet achter haar aan." Michel knikte en rende achter Felicia aan. Ik sprong ook uit de boom, zodat ik op ongeveer dezelfde hoogte stond als Lucas. Hij keek me aan. "Ze vindt het vreselijk irritant dat ze niet meer gewoon in de zon kan zitten, zonder aandacht te trekken. Ik denk niet dat je haar nu terug veranderd krijgt. Dat zal ze niet willen." Lucas grinnikte. "Ik heb haar al erg lang niet meer zo blij gezien. Dankje." Ik knikte en liet mezelf maar weer glinsteren. Dat wilde ik eigenlijk. "Je bent zeker blij met je gave. Hij is zeker bruikbaar." "Ja, maar als iemand als Felice in de buurt is, kun je beter een andere gave hebben, denk ik." Hij knikte en het was even stil. Het voelde vreselijk ongemakkelijk, maar ik had geen idee waar ik het met Lucas over moest hebben. Gelukkig onderbrak Lucas de stilte. "Sorry, van dat met je moeder. Ik heb er alles aan gedaan, maar als ze iets in haar hoofd heeft…" Ik knikte. Ik wist precies waar hij het over had. Dat zei mijn vader ook altijd als hij het over haar had. En hij had het natuurlijk ook over haar wispelturigheid. Lucas keek me aan; hij verwachtte een antwoord. "Het maakt niet uit. Het was haar hoe dan ook gelukt." Lucas knikte, opgelucht dat ik snapte dat hij er niets aan had kunnen doen. Ik hoorde Felicia in de verte. Ze kwam steeds dichterbij. "… Kan ik zonnen. Blijven zonnen, zonder dat ze me weer naar binnen halen omdat ik te veel aandacht trek. Misschien wil Elisa mee. Kunnen we samen zonnen." Lucas grinnikte weer. "O jee. Je zult nu nog maar weinig vrije tijd over hebben, nu je dat aan haar hebt laten zien." Ik lachte ook. Erg zou ik het toch niet vinden. Ik verlangde ook naar luieren in de zon. Ondertussen was Felicia al in zicht en in nog geen seconde stond ze voor me en trok ze me zowat aan mijn arm naar het kasteel. "Kom! Dan gaan we samen zonnen. En mensen begluren. Heb je die kleren gezien die ze hier aan hebben? Ze zien er niet uit!" Ik lachte, draaide me om naar Michel en haalde mijn schouders op. Hij lachte en praatte met Lucas. Dus ik rende met Felicia mee, terug naar het kasteel.


	20. Op het dak

Ik had Felicia stil gekregen toen we het kasteel in liepen. Ik had haar verteld dat ik geen zin had in een gezellig gesprek met mijn moeder en dat als we gehoord werden het er zeker op uit zou draaien dat mam me weer even wilde zien. Gelukkig snapte ze dat helemaal. Dus we slopen heel stil de trappen op. Felicia wist een zonnige plek waar we rustig konden zitten en waar geen mens ons zou zien. Toen we wisten dat niemand ons zou kunnen horen, rende Felicia bij verder. Ik grinnikte. Af en toe vergeet ik dat ze pas dertien was, toen ze werd getransformeerd. Ze komt altijd zo volwassen over, maar ze heeft me toch ook wat meegemaakt.

We waren ondertussen op het dak aangekomen. De zon stond recht boven ons en voelde lekker warm aan. We gingen zitten, zo ver mogelijk aan de rand van het dak, maar net, zodat ze ons vanaf de grond niet echt konden zien. Mensen in ieder geval. We keken naar onder. De mensen waren, zoals Felicia al had gezegd, meestal vreselijk gekleed. Vooral de groep met Japanners die langs liep. En de vreselijk grote mevrouw die net een klein steegje uit kwam lopen, had een veel te klein T-shirt aan, waardoor we de hele tijd een gedeelte van haar buik zagen. Ze liet halverwege het plein ook nog haar sleutels vallen en bukte zich. Toen bleek haar broek ook nog te klein te zijn; we zagen een groot gedeelte van haar rozerode onderbroek. We keken elkaar aan toen ze via een steegje aan de andere kant van het plein weer wegliep en barstten in lachen uit.

We bleven naar mensen kijken totdat Felicia er genoeg van had. De zon was ondertussen een beetje gedraaid, zodat die nu achter ons stond. Felicia ging op haar rug liggen, met haar ogen dicht en haar gezicht richting de zon. "Mmm. Dat voelt goed na zo'n lange tijd. Dankjewel, Elisa." Ze opende haar ogen en keek me aan. Ik lachte naar haar. "Graag gedaan." Ik wachtte even, bedacht me of ze het volgende goed op zou vangen. Ik bedoel, ze was toch al heel lang dertien. "Hoe kan ik zo'n lief, schattig snoetje iets weigeren?" Ze lachte ook en sloot haar ogen weer. "Tja, daar hebben meerdere personen in de familie last van." Daarna was het weer een tijd stil. Niet ongemakkelijk, wel lekker eigenlijk. Ik bedacht me dat het toch al een tijdje geleden was dat ik zo van de zon had kunnen genieten toen ik mijn naam hoorde. "Elisa?" Ik hoorde aan de stem wie het was en zuchtte diep. Felicia opende haar ogen weer en ging rechtop zitten. Toen ze zag wie het was, keek ze ongemakkelijk. Mijn moeder stond in het trapgat, meer binnen dan buiten. De zon stond er nog steeds, dus ze glinsterde. "Elisa, wil je nu even met me praten?" Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Heb ik zoveel keus dan?" Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Ik denk het niet." Ik zuchtte nog een keer en stond op. Felicia wilde ook opstaan, maar ik gebaarde haar dat ze kon blijven zitten. Ze bleef kijken terwijl ik naar het trapgat liep, rustig, bijna op mensentempo. Mijn moeder was al een gang verder toen ik eindelijk het kasteel in sprong. Ik liep haar achterna naar een verlaten kamer aan de oostkant van het kasteel. De deur was al open, dus we konden meteen naar binnen lopen. In de kamer stonden gemakkelijke stoelen en banken. Mijn moeder ging zitten op een roodbruine bank en gebaarde dat ik naast haar moest komen zitten. Ik negeerde het en ging op de fauteuil tegenover haar zitten. Haar rode ogen keken eerst rusteloos naar alles, behalve naar mij, tot ze blijkbaar alles gezien had. Toen richtte ze haar aandacht pas op mij. Het was een hele tijd stil, ongemakkelijk stil, maar ik had geen zin om het te verbreken. Dat liet ik helemaal aan haar over. Ik bleef haar wel aanstaren. Ik weet het, dat is erg onbeleefd, maar zij was nou ook niet al te aardig geweest, dus het maakte me niet al te veel uit. Ik hoorde voetstappen op de gang. Vreemd, dit was toch het verlaten stuk? In ieder geval, dat had Felicia me verteld. Als ik ergens heen wilde, en mocht, dan kon ik altijd hierheen voor wat rust. De voetstappen stopten voor de deur. Mijn moeder zag mijn ogen naar de deur schieten. "Ben maar niet bang. Het is Kay maar." Ze zag dat dat me niet echt geruststelde. "Hij doet ons echt niets, hij zorgt er alleen voor dat we niet gestoord kunnen worden." Ik keek haar weer aan. Op een of andere manier vond ze dat toch wel erg ongemakkelijk, haar ogen schoten weer weg van de mijne. Was ze zenuwachtig of zo?


	21. Een gesprek met mijn moeder

Na wat een minuut of twintig leek te zijn geweest keek mam me weer aan. Ze haalde diep adem voordat ze begon te praten. "Elisa, ik weet dat je me niet heel aardig vindt omdat ik ben weg gegaan, maar je moet me geloven als ik zeg dat het beter was voor me." Ik deed net alsof ik het egoïsme in haar stem niet hoorde en slikte al mijn woorden in. Er stond iemand mee te luisteren aan de deur en ik wist heus wel dat dat onder andere was om mij binnen te houden. "Je vader deed echt rot tegen me," ging ze verder, "en Eric was zo aardig. Ik kwam hem tegen in het park en we raakten aan de praat. Hij werd een goede vriend van me en hoe langer ik hem kende, hoe beter onze band werd. Toen wist ik nog helemaal niet wat hij was, dat kon me geen bal schelen." Ze zweeg even. "Ik denk dat we al een maand of twee echt hele goede vrienden waren toen Tessa langs kwam. Ze herinnerde Eric eraan dat van de Volturi geen mens van ons bestaan mag weten. Anders moet het of dood, of ook een vampier worden. Natuurlijk zei ze dat niet zo en zorgde ze ervoor dat ik niet wist waar het over ging, maar ik bleef zeuren bij Eric tot hij me vertelde wat het was. Ook al betekende dat dat ik dus moest veranderen." Ik snoof boos. Dat leek ze precies zo op te vangen als hoe ik het bedoelde. "Ach, je vader heeft je vast verteld hoe nieuwsgierig ik was." Dat klopte. Iedere keer als ik door bleef vragen over iets, vergeleek mijn vader me met haar. Dat was zijn manier om me dan stil te krijgen. Mijn moeder onderbrak mijn gedachten. "Eric vertelde me erover. En zei me ook dat ik dus zou moeten veranderen. Toen heb ik besloten om geen afscheid meer te nemen van je vader. Ik ging naar huis en pakte een paar kleren van me mee. En ik ben via het raam weer naar buiten gegaan. Nou, en wat daarna gebeurde weet je wel. Maar na een paar jaar miste ik je zo erg dat ik aan Eric heb gevraagd of er geen mogelijkheid was om je te zien. Er was er één en dat heb ik dus ook gedaan. Eric kende Richard. Hij vermoordde vampiers voor anderen. En hij wilde deze speciale opdracht ook doen. Maar hij bleek op het laatst toch niet zo geschikt. Zoals ik al zei, hij vermoordde mensen. Niet transformeren. Toen heeft de Volturi de Wemars op hem afgestuurd. En zo is dus alles goed gekomen." "Goed gekomen?" vroeg ik, misschien een beetje te hard. "Ik ben een vampier en dat noem je goed? Ik vind er anders niet echt veel goeds aan. Maar dat ben jij hè? Je nooit druk maken om wat anderen vinden. Ik zal je eens wat zeggen, ik had veel liever gehad dat ik helemaal niet wist wat je was. Dan had ik tenminste nog mijn mooie herinneringen aan je. Nu heb ik dit." Ik gebaarde naar mezelf. "Je bent mijn moeder. Moet je er dan niet voor zorgen dat ik gelukkig wordt? In plaats van ervoor zorgen dat ik je ga haten?" Voordat ik nog door kon gaan, voelde ik een vreemde druk op mijn wang. Ik keek naar mijn moeder en zag dat ze haar hand nog had opgeheven. Ze had me geslagen! Het deed fysiek geen pijn, zo hard was het niet, maar toch. Ze had me geslagen. Ik stond op en sprintte naar de deur. Hij vloog open, tegen Kay aan. Hij was net niet snel genoeg; ik was al weg voordat hij ook maar een beweging kon maken. Een gang verder rende ik bijna tegen Felicia aan. Ze wilde naar de rest van de groep teruggaan. Dus kwam zij ook achter me aan. Aangezien ik minder lang vampier was, moest ik me inhouden om samen te kunnen rennen. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Haar stem was erg bezorgd. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Dadelijk."

"Laat haar maar." Hoorde ik mijn moeder achter me zeggen. Kay stopte meteen, dus kon ik ook rustiger rennen. We waren bijna terug bij de rest van de Wemars. Michel had ons al aan horen komen, hij had de deur al opengezet en toen we binnen waren, maakte hij hem meteen dicht. Ik ging zitten tegen een muur en hij kwam direct met een bezorgd gezicht naast me zitten. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Ik begon te vertellen en herhaalde zo ongeveer het hele gesprek. Toen ik zei dat ze me had geslagen voelde ik Michel onrustig bewegen. Ik keek hem aan. "Wat is er? Het deed geen pijn, hoor." Hij knikte. "Ik moet er denk ik nog een beetje aan wennen dat je je terug hebt mogen veranderen." Ik grinnikte. "Tja, daar heb ik zelf soms ook een beetje moeite mee, het is erg verwarrend." Terwijl wij aan het praten waren, was Lucas opgestaan. Felicia keek hem vragend aan. "Ik ga met Aro praten. Ik ben het zat dat zij gewoon alles mag doen." Felicia stond ook op. "Dan ga ik met je mee. Ik ken jou, dan komen we nooit hier weg." Samen liepen ze de deur uit. De hele kamer werd stil, zodat we mee konden luisteren. Niet dat we veel hoorden, daar praatten Lucas en Aro te zacht voor. Dus haalde Michel zijn kaarten tevoorschijn en hij, Roy en ik gingen een potje pesten. We begonnen met tien kaarten, anders zou het veel te snel klaar zijn. Na een potje of veertien te hebben gespeeld, kwamen Lucas en Felicia weer binnen. Ze keken erg blij. Felicia kwam zowat springend van blijdschap naar ons toe. "Ze zeiden dat we weg mochten." Ze richtte zich tot mij. "Je moeder heeft door dat je niets met haar te maken wil hebben! Ze laat je gaan!" Ze pakte mijn handen vast en sprong nu letterlijk op en neer. En ik sprong vrolijk met haar mee. "Jippie! We mogen gaan!" De hele familie, zelfs Kim, was helemaal blij met dit nieuws. Eindelijk mochten de Wemars weg uit Volterra!


	22. De clan in noord Amerika

We maakten ons klaar voor ons vertrek, een week later. Eerst werd ons nog uitgebreid gevraagd of we niet toch wilden blijven. Vooral Kim, Lydia en Aïcha. Hun gaves zou Aro graag willen hebben. De mijne ook wel, maar daar had hij niet erg veel aan en hij wist dat ik erg graag weg wilde van mijn moeder. Ook zij probeerde nog een paar keer om me in Volterra te blijven en dan met haar clan samen te leven, maar dat weigerde ik nog voordat ze uitgepraat was.

Maar uiteindelijk mochten we gaan. Lucas had besloten waar we heen gingen. Hij wilde eerst naar Amerika, ruimte creëren tussen de Volturi en ons. En aangezien hij een clan kende die daar woonde, gingen we daar langs.

Het duurde vier dagen voor Lucas de geur van de clan gevonden had. Ik rook wel acht vampier geuren, één die veel leek op een mensen geur, die er vast toevallig gelopen had, dacht ik, en één honden geur. Ik trok mijn neus op. "Wat is dat?" Niemand kon me antwoord geven, maar Lucas zei dat we dat snel zouden zien. Hij meende blijkbaar dat die hond samen met de clan mee rende. Nu hij dat zo zei… De geur van dat beest en de geur van de mens leken inderdaad even sterk, alsof ze tegelijk op die plaats waren. En aangezien de geuren samen een spoor achter lieten, leek het wel logisch. We volgden het spoor tot we bij een erg groot huis waren. Ik had geen flauw idee waar we precies waren, ik bedoel, ik kende nauwelijks plaatsnamen in Amerika, en mijn richtingsgevoel was de weg kwijt sinds we de zee uit kwamen. Meteen kwam er een blonde man naar buiten. "Lucas! Felice! Dat is lang geleden. En ik zie dat je je eigen clan hebt uitgebreid. Kom snel naar binnen, dan stel ik mijn clan voor aan ze." Hij ging naar binnen en Lucas ging achter hem aan. Felicia zuchtte en mompelde iets wat leek op: "Niks Felice." Maar ook zij en de rest ging naar binnen. Ik volgde als laatste, want de mensengeur was hier erg sterk. Toen ik binnen was, zag ik waarom. Er zat een mens in de kamer! Een meisje van hooguit veertien, met bronsachtig, gekruld haar en bruine ogen. Donker bruine ogen, niet rood of lichtbuinig. Alhoewel, ze had wel wat vampiertrekjes. En toen de zon door een van de grote ramen scheen, begon ze lichtjes te glinsteren. Hoe kon dat? Ik merkte dat ik haar aanstaarde, iets wat ze niet al te prettig leek te vinden, dus keek ik weg, naar de man die naar buiten kwam. "Nou, ik zal ons eerst voorstellen. Ik ben Carlisle, en dit is mijn vrouw Esmee." Hij wees naar een vrouw met dezelfde kleur haren als ogen, karamel. Dat was me nog niet opgevallen, de hele clan leefde ook van dierenbloed. Mooi, dan hadden we dat probleem in ieder geval al niet. Carlisle ging verder bij een absurd mooi meisje met lichtblonde haren. Ze was nog mooier dan Kim en dat leek die laatste niet echt heel leuk te vinden. Ze stond naast een jongen, of man, met kort en heel donker haar. Hij zag er erg sterk uit maar keek erg vriendelijk. Een beetje alsof hij het wel grappig vond. Ze bleken Rosalie en Emmett te heten. Toen kwamen er nóg een stel vampiers binnen. Als eerste een meisje met donkerbruine, halflange haren. Ze was mooier dan een doorsnee vampiersvrouw, maar niet zo mooi als die Rosalie. Even keek ze naar ons maar snel liep ze door naar het meisje, dat nog steeds bij het raam in de zon zat. Ze stond op, ging bij de vrouw op schoot zitten en legde een hand tegen de bovenarm van de nu ook glinsterende vrouw. Zij glinsterde wel gewoon, zoals Michel en Lucas, en niet zoals het meisje. Wat had ze dan? Had ze net zo'n gave als ik had? Een jongen met hetzelfde bronskleurige haar als het meisje, ging bij hen staan en gaf hen allebei een kus. Wacht eens even… Nee dat kan niet. Lucas had duidelijk gezegd dat vampiers geen kinderen konden krijgen. Maar wat zou het dan toch zijn? Ik werd steeds nieuwsgieriger. Maar Carlisle ging eerst verder met de andere twee die waren binnen gekomen. Het meisje was nog kleiner dan ik ben en had zwart haar, die haar schouders net niet raakten. Zij heette Alice. Ze schoof opzij zodat de jongen achter haar beter zichtbaar werd en ik schrok me dood. Wie had hem mishandeld? Hij zat vol met littekens van beten. Maar terwijl ik zo schrok, daalde er een soort rust neer in de kamer en het maakte mezelf ook veel rustiger. Carlisle vertelde wat er aan de hand was. "Dit is Jasper. Hij kan emoties van anderen aanvoelen en bepalen. En Alice heeft visioenen van de toekomst." Wauw, dat moet toch ook wel cool zijn, om dat te kunnen. Doordat ik afgeleid was, miste ik bijna de naam van de jongen met het bronzen haar. "… Edward, zijn vrouw Bella en hun dochter Renesmee." Dus toch. Maar hoe kon dat dan? Aan alle gezichten te zien was ik niet de enige die zich dat afvroeg. Maar Edward vertelde het al zonder dat iemand zijn of haar mond opentrok. "Bella was zwanger toen ze nog mens was. Na de geboorte van Nessie is ze getransformeerd." Nog een keer wauw. Dat moet dan helemaal speciaal zijn. Om voor altijd met je man en dochter samen te kunnen zijn. Ik begon langzaam te zien waar mijn moeder het een beetje over had. Niet dat ik daardoor haar gedrag wel goed keurde. Maar, wacht. Voor altijd? Die Edward zei dat het meisje gewoon geboren was, dus dat betekent dat ze groeit. Nee, het lijkt me toch niets. Dan heb je uiteindelijk een dochter die wel vier keer ouder uitziet dan jijzelf. "Maar dat gebeurt niet. Ze zal niet ouder worden dan een jaar of zeventien." Zei Edward vanuit het niets. Ik keek op en zag dat hij me recht aan keek. Huh, dacht ik. Ik had het toch niet hardop gezegd? "Nee, dat hoeft ook niet. Ik kan gedachten lezen."

* * *

**Weer een hoofdstuk. Ik vind dat ik nog heel wat goed te maken heb met jullie, ik had zo lang niet meer gepost. Maar ik wist totaal niet meer waar ik heen moest schrijven. Kiki (srry, kweet je FF naam niet) heeft me een beetje geholpen met iets verzinnen, dus kan ik weer vooruit. :D**


	23. De vreemde geur uit het bos

Mijn mond viel even open van verbazing, maar ik deed hem snel weer dicht. Ik had zoiets toch wel kunnen verwachten. Blijkbaar was dat grappig want Edward begon te grinniken. "Ja, Jij en Michel dachten hetzelfde." Ik keek Michel aan en haalde mijn schouders op. De jongen met de littekens, Jasper, was nieuwsgierig naar ons. "En hoe is het verder met jullie verlopen? We weten dat jullie naar Europa zouden trekken, wat is daar gebeurd?" Lucas begon te vertellen. Over allerlei dingen van nog voor ik zelf geboren was, over Michel, maar helaas voor mij niets nieuws. Ik wilde nog steeds weten waarom hij zich zo schaamde voor zijn verhaal. Daarna vertelde Lucas over de Volturi en, dat hoorde er natuurlijk ook bij, over mijn moeder en mij. Om de beurt keek een van hun clan naar me. Ik keek naar de grond, maar zag het vanuit mijn ooghoeken. Ik had niet erg veel zin om over mijn moeder te vertellen, ik was nog steeds boos op haar maar ik begon haar steeds meer te begrijpen. En dat maakte het moeilijker om kwaad te blijven, hoe graag ik dat ook wilde zijn. Gelukkig vroeg niemand me er iets over. "Maar uiteindelijk mochten we dus weg daar, uit Volterra." Sloot Lucas af. Hij keek naar Carlisle. "In het bos roken we de geur van iets wat veel weg had van een hond, en het leek met jullie mee te rennen. Wat was dat? Enig idee?" Carlisle knikte en riep iemand die Jacob heette. Als reactie daarop hoorde ik een hartslag van veraf komen. Nu ik het erover heb, dat meisje, Renesmee, had ook een hartslag, en een redelijk snelle ook, volgens mij.

Maar met dat andere hart kwam ook een vreselijke stank. Het rook naar natte hond, maar dan nog vele malen erger. Het prikte in mijn neus. Ik keek naar buiten en zag een jongeman, alleen gekleed in een broek, naar de deur komen lopen. Hij was absoluut geen vampier, zelfs niet voor de helft. Hij was niet bleek, had donkerbruine ogen en glinsterde niet in het zonlicht. Hij maakte de deur open en mijn hand schoot bijna naar mijn neus. En dat rende met die vampiers mee? Hoe hielden ze dat uit? Maar, daarentegen leefden ze ook samen met een halfvampier, bij wie gewoon bloed door haar aderen stroomde. Gelukkig had ik een handigheidje ontdekt voor zulke geuren. Ik maakte mijn neus wat minder gevoelig en meteen keken Jasper en Edward me verward aan. "Wat deed je daar?" Ik keek, geloof ik, net zo verward naar hen terug. "Deed ik iets verkeerd?" Maar ik bedacht me dat Lucas niets over mijn gave had verteld. Edward begreep het direct maar Jasper, en de rest, natuurlijk niet. Ik was nog niet begonnen of Edward had het hen al uitgelegd. "Ze heeft een gave, waarmee ze zichzelf en anderen terug kan veranderen naar mens. En dat heeft ze zojuist op haar reukzintuig gebruikt, zodat ze Jacob niet zo hoefde te ruiken." Oké, dat laatste had er niet bij gehoeven, nu keek die Jacob me geïrriteerd aan. Ja, sorry hoor, dan moest hij maar in bad gaan. Daar moest Edward weer om grinniken. Halleluja, wat een familie. Ik zou het er niet voor de rest van mijn leven mee uithouden… Ik vroeg me af hoe ze dat voor mekaar kregen. "Ach, je raakt er na verloop van tijd aan gewend." Ik zuchtte zacht en luisterde naar Carlisle die uitlegde wat er precies met de jongen aan de hand was. "Hij is een vormveranderaar, maar ze noemen zichzelf weerwolven, of gewoon wolven." Wat? Bestonden die ook al? Het werd gewoon met de maand gekker. Wat zou het volgende worden? Heksen, feeën, kabouters misschien? Edwards gezicht vertrok weer heel langzaam in een glimlach, zijn pogingen om het niet te laten zien mislukten faliekant. Maar ik negeerde hem en keek naar Jacob. Hij was meteen doorgelopen naar Renesmee en ging aan de rechter kant van de stoel staan. Edward stond links en had zijn hand op de schouder van Bella gelegd. Het meisje sprong van haar schoot en draaide zich om. "Mam, mag ik dan nu met Jacob gaan jagen, alsjeblieft!" Bella lachte en knikte. "Wacht even." Edward keek ons aan. "Willen jullie misschien mee jagen? Ik weet niet wanneer jullie voor het laatst zijn geweest." Ik keek naar Lucas. Ik wilde erg graag gaan, sinds ze erover begonnen, kon mijn keel niet stoppen met branden. Hoelang was het geleden? We hadden die laatste dag niet gejaagd, we waren meteen vertrokken en hebben aan een stuk door gerend. Dus anderhalve week ongeveer? Zoiets denk ik. Ik veranderde mijn ogen naar de vampiersogen. Ik zag aan mijn spiegelbeeld in de raam dat mijn ogen helemaal zwart waren, en ik was niet de enige. Bijna iedereen had donkere ogen, al was het nog niet zo erg als bij mij, maar ik was dan ook nog niet zo lang vampier als zij dat waren. Lucas knikte. "Ik denk dat we daar wel aan toe zijn, ja." Niet veel later stonden we allemaal buiten. Edward was meegekomen, volgens mij omdat hij mij niet helemaal vertrouwde met Renesmee in de buurt. Ik kon het hem niet echt kwalijk nemen, ik vertrouwde mezelf ook niet helemaal. Vooral niet omdat ik, nu ik ging jagen, mijn reukvermogen weer helemaal moest kunnen gebruiken. Meteen rook ik het hele bos. Mmm, wat een boel geuren. Ze hadden hier veel meet soorten dieren dan in Italië. En de meeste roken ook vele malen lekkerder dan de magere herten en kleine vossen. Jacob rende naar een boom toe, ik hoorde hem wat bewegingen maken die ik niet meteen thuis kon brengen, de lucht om het heen die ik langs de boom kon zien, begon te trillen en er kwam een wolf tevoorschijn

* * *

**caramelietos Dat had ik eigenlijk ook niet verwacht, toen ik begon met schrijven... Haha. **

**Ty allemaal voor alle reviews waar ik nog nix over heb gezegd. :$ En sorry dat het vaak zo lang duurt voor er een nieuw chapter is...**


	24. Leah en Felicia

Een grote, roodbruine wolf. Hij rende meteen op Renesmee af, die met gemakt bovenop de wolf sprong. Ze renden weg. Edward keek ons aan, knikte en rende achter ze aan. Ik keek hen na tot ze niet meer te zien waren en keek toen naar de Wemars. Ze waren al weg. Ik kon nog net Roy tussen de bomen zien verdwijnen. Ik rende achter hen aan, en ik haalde ze al snel in. Het had ook wel weer voordelen om een jonge vampier te zijn. De jacht ging goed, ik had een stel afgedwaalde bergleeuwen gevonden en had weer genoeg gehad voor een tijdje. Dus rende ik op een rustig tempo weer terug richting het huis. Onderweg hoorde ik het gegiechel van Felicia. Ze botste bijna tegen me op, zo erg was het. "Sorry," hikte ze, "maar ik heb Michel laten schrikken." Verbaasd keek ik naar Michel, die een beetje chagrijnig achter Felica aan kwam sjokken. "Ja, doordat jij ervoor hebt gezorgd dat ze niet meer glinstert, zag ik haar niet aankomen. En ze joeg alle dieren weg met haar gegiechel." Ik zag aan zijn ogen dat hij wel al wat had gedronken. Ik grinnikte. "Ik vond het zo zielig dat het haar niet lukte." Hij keek me gespeeld boos aan en ik stak mijn tong naar hem uit. Ik keek naar Felicia. "Maar het lijkt me inderdaad beter om je weer te laten glinsteren. Wat zullen de Cullens wel niet denken als jij zo in het zonlicht kunt staan." Ze lachte. "Dat zullen we zo gaan zien." Ze giechelde weer. "Zeg, wat ben jij vrolijk vandaag?" "We zijn eindelijk weg uit dat vreselijke Italië. Wat meen jij dan, dat ik ga zitten kniezen omdat we daar weg mochten? Echt niet!" Opeens stond ze doodstil en ze leek haar oren te spitsen. "Dat is Lucas! Kom!" Ze huppelde weg. Ik draaide me weer om naar Michel, die ondertussen weer wat vrolijker was. "Met zoiets in de buurt kun je niet echt lang chagrijnig blijven." Ik knikte instemmend. "Ik kan ook niet echt zeggen dat ik het zo erg vind dat we daar niet langer hoefden te blijven. Ik snap niet hoe jullie dat daar zo lang vol hebben gehouden." Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Wij hadden dan ook niet zo'n moeder die on aan het hoofd bleef zeuren." Ik zuchtte toen ik weer aan haar dacht. "Dat is waar." We liepen in een slakkentempo Felicia achterna maar begonnen te rennen toen we een gil hoorden. Felicia's gil.  
Toen we aankwamen op de plaats waar ze was, gelukkig niet veel verder, stond er een wolf over haar heen, grommend. Het was niet Jacob, daar was hij te klein voor en hij was grijs. Felicia was over de eerste schrik heen en duwde hem van haar af. Ze trok haar neus op. "Laat me met rust! Ik doe toch niets?" De wolf leek te luisteren want hij bleef staan kijken, heel argwanend. De geur brandde in mijn neus, nog erger dan bij die Jacob. Aangezien ik niet meer hoefde te jagen maakte het ook niets meer uit of ik alles rook of niet. Ik keek naar Michel, die toch maar zijn neus had dichtgeknepen. "Moet ik er iets aan doen?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd en haalde de hand langzaam weg. "Ik ruik alles veel liever. Ik moet er maar aan wennen." Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Kee." Ondertussen waren Lucas en de rest bij Felicia aangekomen. Ze was in orde, maar haar vrolijke stemming was weg. Daar kwam Jacob aan, in zijn menselijke gedaante. "Sorry," zei hij tegen Felicia, "Leah wist niet dat jullie vrienden van de Cullens waren, en aangezien zij," hij wees op Felicia, "wel naar vampier ruikt, maar niet glinstert, snapte ze er niets van en viel ze aan. Ik snap er eerlijk gezegd ook niets van." Felicia keek eerst naar mij, toen naar Lucas en toen terug naar Jacob. "Elisa kan vampiers terug veranderen naar mens. Ook gedeeltelijk. En ik haat dat glinsteren, dus heeft ze het weggehaald." Jacob knikte. "O, dan is dat duidelijk." Hij keek naar de grijze wolvin, die een beetje met haar kop naar beneden stond. "Ze zegt sorry." Felicia keek naar de wolvin, liep naar haar toe, met opgetrokken neus, bleef een meter van haar af staan en stak haar hand uit. Leah aarzelde even maar liep toen naar Felicia toe om zich te kunnen laten aaien. "Excuses aanvaard." Zei Felicia. Edward keek Lucas vragend aan. "Zullen we dan maar terug naar het huis gaan?" Hij wachtte niet op een uitgesproken antwoord en rende voorop. De rest volgde meteen. Ergens halverwege hoorde ik Felicia giechelend dichterbij komen. Toen ik omkeek zag ik dat ze bovenop de grijze wolf zat. En pfoe, wat kan die Leah hard rennen, zeg. Ze vloog niet alleen met gemak mij voorbij, ik, jongeling, maar de rest ook , net zo makkelijk. En Felicia gierde van het lachen terwijl ze zich zo goed mogelijk vast hield.

* * *

**Hier is weer een nieuw stuk. Ik denk dat ik ver op het einde van mijn verhaal zit. ****:'( ****Ik heb nu sowieso nog één hoofdstuk wat ik aant schrijven ben en ik denk dat er dan nog twee hoofdstukken komen. Het kan zijn dat ik nog ergens iets leuks vandaan haal, maar ik ben bang van niet. Mijn ideeën voor dit verhaal zijn bijna op. Bijna, maar nog niet helemaal. ;P  
**


	25. Eindelijk rust

AN:  
Ja, ja. Ik weet het... Deze update duurde veel te lang... Maar ik was echt mijn inspiratie voor dit verhaal kwijt. Ik hou sowieso niet van eindes schrijven, maar het moest gewoon kloppen allemaal, voor ik weer updatete (of zoiets). Maar, zoals jullie zien, het is me toch gelukt. :) Ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk iets vinden, het is volgens mij niet het beste wat ik heb geschreven, maar het lukte niet op een andere manier. Sorry als het allemaal wat snel gaat, het moest af!

Veel plezier met lezen!

* * *

Op het moment dat ik eindelijk bij het huis aankwam, stond ze vrolijk naast Leah, die ook een klein lachje op haar gezicht tevoorschijn had getoverd. Het was de eerste keer dat ik haar in haar menselijke gedaante zag. Ze was erg mooi met haar donker bruine ogen. Haar haren hadden bijna dezelfde kleur en waren redelijk kort geknipt, ze kwamen tot net onder haar oren.

"Zijn er nog meer wolven, hier?" hoorde ik Lucas aan Edward vragen.

"Ja," antwoordde die, "ze zijn met vijf met ons meegekomen. Seth en Embry komen zo. Quil is naar Claire toe." Hij wachtte even maar begon toen weer te praten, ik denk als antwoord op een vraag in Lucas' gedachten. "Claire en hij zijn ingeprent, dus hij is vooral bij haar. Maar hij behoort nog steeds tot de roedel van Jacob."

Lucas keek bedenkelijk en Edward ging er meteen op in. "Inprenten betekent dat de wolf in kwestie zijn of haar zielsverwant heeft gevonden. Hij zal alles doen om zijn inprent te beschermen. Als die dan nog heel klein is, als een broer of een vriend, en als diegene ouder is meer als geliefde."

Jacob kwam op dat moment van achter een boom vandaan gelopen op twee benen, rechtstreeks naar Renesmee en pakte haar hand.

Ik keek vragend naar Edward "Zijn zij ook…?" Hij knikte.

Nog geen seconde later draaide hij zijn hoofd een beetje schuin en luisterde naar wat er binnen gebeurde. "Zullen we naar binnen gaan?"

Lucas knikte en wij volgden hen naar binnen.

De glazen deur spiegelde een beetje, net genoeg om mijn ogen te zien. Ze waren bloedrood!  
Ik was helemaal vergeten dat ik net een week of vier oud was, met alles wat er was gebeurd.  
Snel veranderde ik mijn oogkleur terug naar groen, terwijl ik naast Michel ging zitten op de bank.

"Dat ziet er beter uit. Rode ogen staan jou niet." Zei hij met een lach.

Ik grinnikte een beetje mee en terwijl ik weer inademde, rook ik de heerlijke geur weer. Wat was dat toch? Iedere keer dat ik bij Michel was rook ik deze geur. Het was een bekende geur, maar ik kon hem niet plaatsen. Toen pas viel het kwartje, of de twintig eurocent, of hoe je het ook noemen wil. En ja, ik weet dat een kwartje 25 cent was, maar die hebben we nou eenmaal niet in euro's.  
Ik wist weer waar ik de geur eerder had geroken. In het kasteel in Volterra, alleen was het toen vermengd met de muffe geur die altijd in dat kasteel leek te hangen, toen ik toekeek terwijl Michel kaartte. En ook toen Felice me daar had terug veranderd, maar toen had ik het geroken met mijn mensenneus. Was het toen ook niet Michel die naast me zat?

Iedere keer dat Michel in de buurt was, heb ik het geroken. Het was Michel! Ik keek scheef naar hem en snoof de geur nog eens op. Hoe vaker ik het rook, des te verliefder ik werd op die geur. Of op Michel, het is maar hoe je het bekijkt.  
Michel merkte dat ik stiekem naar hem staarde en keek me aan. Snel keek ik naar de andere kant van de kamer. Als ik het had veranderd, had ik gebloosd. Maar, gelukkig voor mij, had ik dat niet.  
Ik richtte me op het gesprek van Esmee en Lydia, om iets te doen te hebben. Ze hadden het over mooie plaatsen om te wonen. Na een paar plaatsen te hebben gehoord, waar ik overigens nog nooit geweest was, had ik geen zin meer om verder te luisteren.

Kim en Roy, die geen plekje op de bank hadden veroverd, liepen naar buiten. Ik liep achter hen aan. Het werd me een beetje te druk binnen. Ik liep de in een andere richting weg dan Roy en Kim, zij wilden duidelijk wat tijd voor zichzelf. Ik klom in een stevig uitziende boom en maakte het me lekker gemakkelijk. De waterige avondzon scheen zacht op mijn gezicht. Het voelde lekker aan en ik was erover aan het denken om me terug te veranderen om een beetje te kunnen doezelen, maar daar kreeg ik geen tijd voor. Felicia had Renesmee zo ver gekregen om een spelletje te spelen en ze kwamen samen mij vragen om mee te doen. Waarom ook niet, dacht ik. En ik sprong lenig van de tak af om vervolgens ingemaakt te worden bij een potje tafeltennis door Nessie. Dat is ook een heel moeilijk spel voor een vampier, en al helemaal voor een nieuweling.

We mochten een tijdje blijven van de Cullens, aangezien we eerst zelf een huis moesten regelen. Erg vond ik dat niet. Ik kan het goed vinden met ze. En iedereen was zo geïnteresseerd in mijn gave. Ze vonden al onze gaves wel interessant, maar de mijne kan af en toe wel handig zijn. Alleen bleek hij niet te werken op Renesmee. Dat is ook eigenlijk wel logisch. Om iemand anders te veranderen moet ik mezelf mee terug veranderen. En aangezien Nessie een halfvampier is, kan ik mezelf niet hetzelfde terug laten veranderen als haar. Het is nogal moeilijk uit te leggen, maar het is in ieder geval logisch.  
Hoe leuk en gezellig ik het ook vond, uiteindelijk moesten we toch weg. De wolven waren niet al te blij met het aantal vampiers dat er was en het huis was gewoon erg klein voor zoveel vampiers. We namen afscheid van iedereen en vertrokken naar het oosten. Lucas en Lydia hadden een mooi groot huis gevonden in Newfoundland. Felicia was er niet blij mee, het bleek een van de minst zonnige plaatsen ter wereld te zijn. "Maar Elisa kan dat glinsteren toch stoppen?" Had ze gezegd. Daar hebben Lucas en Lydia serieus over getwijfeld, maar we waren het eens over dat een beetje 'normaal' vampier zijn ons even geen kwaad zou doen. Helemaal normaal zou het natuurlijk niet worden met een dieet als die van ons.  
Bij onze aankomst rende iedereen meteen naar boven om zich een kamer toe te eigenen. Dat uitte zich in dat ik de kleinste kamer kreeg. Hij was nog steeds vele malen groter dan mijn slaapkamer in mijn vaders huis en dat terwijl er nu niet eens een bed in hoefde. We mochten het helemaal zelf inrichten en natuurlijk verfde ik mijn muren weer lichtblauw. Ik kreeg ook een mooie bank, waar ik mijn knuffelkatje, dat ik nog steeds in mijn rugzak had, op legde. Het katje rook nog een beetje naar mijn mensengeur. Gelukkig niet zo erg dat ik iedere keer dat ik bij het ding in de buurt kwam, mijn keel begon te branden.

Terwijl ik een maand of zes later mijn kamer op aan het ruimen was, helaas moeten vampiers dat af en toe ook, kwam Michel naar mijn kamer. Zijn geur was steeds aantrekkelijker geworden en ik zag hem ook steeds vaker stiekem naar me kijken.  
"Zullen we gaan jagen?" Ik knikte, ik was toch bijna klaar. "Gaat de rest ook mee?" Michel schudde zijn hoofd. "Die hebben het te druk met andere dingen." Ik geloofde het niet helemaal. Michel keek me niet recht aan en volgens mij hadden Felicia, Roy en Kim niets te doen nu. Maar ik zei er niets van, maakte mijn raam open en sprong het bos in.  
Twee bergleeuwen later kwam Michel naar me toe.

Zijn ogen waren weer goudkleurig, en de mijne ook, eindelijk. Ik veranderde ze niet meer naar groen.

Pas toen de geur mijn neus weer binnendrong, merkte ik op hoe dicht hij eigenlijk op me stond.

"Weet je, Lisa?"

Dat was zijn bijnaam voor mij. Ik vond het niet erg, zolang hij de enige was die dat zei.

Even was hij stil. Vragend keek ik hem aan.

"Wat moet ik weten?"

Hij zuchtte en mijn eigen ademhaling haperde even, gewoon om de geur zo lang mogelijk in mijn neus te houden. Dat leek Michel weer een beetje moed te geven.

"Ik wil je iets zeggen…"

Zij ogen dwaalden overal langs, bleven even bij de mijne steken en schoten toen weer weg, alsof ze op zoek waren naar een uitweg.

"Ik weet niet goed hoe ik het zeggen moet…" Nou, mister Obvious, dat was duidelijk, hoor.

Ik had wel een idee waar dat naartoe zou kunnen gaan. Maar ik wist het niet helemaal zeker tot…

"Ik…" Hij zuchtte nog eens diep en pakte mijn hand vast. "Ik moet het je zeggen. Ik vind je…"

Ik legde mijn vinger van de andere hand tegen zijn mond. "Sst." En terwijl ik mijn vinger weghaalde, leunde ik iets naar voren. Michel begreep me en leunde ook naar mij toe. Ik voelde zijn adem tegen mijn neus, en mijn buik leek weer tot leven te komen. En toen zijn lippen de mijne raakten leek het even alsof mijn hart weer begon te kloppen. Wacht even. Dat deed het ook. En het klopte absurd snel. Meteen werd onze kus onderbroken.

Michel keek me verbaasd aan en ik begon te lachen. "Sorry. Dat deed ik niet expres."

Ik veranderde mezelf weer terug, een beetje boos dat daar mijn mooi moment door verstoord werd.

Nog voor ik op kon kijken, drukte Michel zijn lippen weer op de mijne. Ik liet me meevoeren in de kus. Michel voelde inderdaad hetzelfde voor mij als wat ik voor hem voelde. En voor het eerst in een hele lange tijd voelde ik me gelukkig.


	26. Epiloog

AN  
En dan is hier... Tada tada ta! Het langverwachte einde! Dat werd tijd, nietwaar?  
Maar hier is het, en ik ben er best tevreden mee. Dat zegt heel veel denk ik. :D

Ik wil heel graag alle lezers bedanken. Volgens de statistieken is het absurd vaak bekeken (al denk ik dat meer dan de helft van de views mijn eigen zijn, maar goed, dan blijven er nog heel wat views over ;) )  
En natuurlijk ook alle reviewers en iedereen die mijn verhaal gefavourited heeft en volgt:  
bella-ja-ik-bella, Elfje001, sophieeV, caramelietos, LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n, lauwrekrans en ani-rekb. En Sakisa-Kyouki natuurlijk, ook vanwege alle ideeën die ze me heeft gegeven, om ervoor te zorgen dat ik dit af kon schrijven.

En ik wil iedereen die dit verhaal heeft gelezen/ nu leest vragen om te reviewen. Vertel me wat je ervan vindt, ik wil graag mijn schrijfstijl verbeteren (al schrijf ik voorlopig geen Twilight fanfictions meer!) En wat vonden jullie van de laatste twee hoofdstukken? Waren die al beter dan het begin? Ik geloof dat ik net vijftien was toen ik dit begon te schrijven, dus het zal vast een beetje verbeterd zijn. :D:D:D

Ik hoop dat jullie, net als ik, hebben genoten van dit verhaal. En dan wens ik jullie voor de laatste keer dit verhaal veel leesplezier.

* * *

Vele jaren later

"Lisa? Elisabeth? Waar ben je?"

"Hier ben ik!" Roep ik Michel toe en ik zie hem rustig naar me toe komen. Hij komt naast me op het bankje voor het huisje zitten, slaat een arm om me heen en hij trekt me dicht tegen zich aan. Ik kijk hem in zijn ogen. We zijn net terug van jagen dus ze hebben een mooie gouden kleur. Hij buigt zich voorover om een ontsnapte pluk haren terug achter mijn oor te duwen. Dan zucht hij.

"We moeten weer terug. Ze moeten niet gaan wennen aan de rust zonder ons twee."

Ik lach eerst maar zucht dan ook. "Ik zou willen zeggen dat ik wilde dat we voor altijd hier konden blijven."

Michel kijkt me aan met een blik die om uitleg vraagt.

"Nou," ga ik verder, terwijl ik langzaam opsta, "ik denk dat Felicia me veel te erg zou missen."

Dat laat Michel grinniken en hij trekt me weer terug bij zich op schoot. "Ja, ja. Vast en zeker. En jij zou haar absoluut niet missen."

Ik draai mijn gezicht naar hem toe en voor ik hem antwoord geven kan, kust hij me. Het is alsof de vonkjes letterlijk overspringen. Het is een geweldig gevoel, waar ik na al die jaren nog steeds niet gewend aan ben. Gelukkig maar.

De afgelopen dagen waren geweldig geweest.  
Het begon ermee dat ik een manier had gevonden om er ouder uit te zien. Na al die jaren zag ik er nog steeds uit als een veertien jarig meisje en dat stoorde me verschrikkelijk. Vooral omdat Michel er ook mee leek te zitten. Hij ziet er wél volwassen uit. Ik heb veel geoefend met mijn gave en nu dus eindelijk gevonden hoe het moet. Felicia vond het minder leuk en ik heb haar moeten beloven dat ik niet de hele tijd ouder bleef. Ze snapte gelukkig wel waarom het soms wel moest. De mensen in het dorp keken ons altijd erg raar aan als ze Michel met mij zagen lopen. Het moet er ook vast heel raar hebben uitgezien.

Een paar dagen later werd ik tijdens onze gezamenlijke jacht van achter vastgehouden. Ik schrok me dood, maar ontspande toen ik wist wie het was. Michel. En terwijl de rest van de familie om ons heen kwam staan, ging hij op zijn knieën. 'O jee' was het eerste dat ik dacht. En toen vroeg hij het. "Elisabeth Inkers. Wil jij me de eer doen om met me te trouwen, om voor altijd de mijne te zijn?"

Natuurlijk zei ik meteen ja en ik had hem niet eens de tijd gegeven om me de ring om te doen door hem in zijn armen te vliegen.

Kim, die ik steeds aardiger ben gaan vinden, en Lydia hadden de bruiloft geregeld en Felicia werd ons bruidsmeisje. De dag zelf was wonderlijk snel voorbij. Allemaal kennissen van Lucas en Lydia, die ik door de jaren heen had leren kennen, onder andere de Cullens natuurlijk, waren gekomen en natuurlijk waren we daarna op huwelijksreis vertrokken. Hierheen, de bergen in. De dichtstbijzijnde mensen zitten een aantal kilometers naar beneden, in het dal. En wij zitten hier.

Dan laat Michel me los en staat op. "Ik ga alles klaar maken, en dan kunnen we gaan."

Na me nog een vluchtig kusje op mijn voorhoofd te geven, vliegt hij naar binnen.

Ik ga op de rand van de berg staan en kijk in de verte, niet naar iets in het bijzonder, maar gewoon naar de natuur. Genietend van het uitzicht.

Dan kijk ik naar de mensen beneden, in het dal. Ik zie ze uit hun auto stappen, terug van hun werk. Ik zie hoe kinderen binnengeroepen worden voor het avondeten. Ik zie hoe een trein stopt bij het station, hoe een man uitstapt en hoe een klein meisje haar vader in de armen vliegt. De moeder van het meisje loopt naar hen toe en omhelst ze allebei tegelijk. Een familiereünie.

Het laat me denken aan hoe mijn leven veranderd is. Hoe ik eerst alles kwijt leek te raken, om vervolgens een nieuwe familie te vinden, of, nou… Zij hadden mij gevonden.

En Michel… Tja, wat valt daar nou nog over te zeggen? Elk moment in zijn armen maakt me dolgelukkig.

En wat mijn vader betreft. Hij had een nieuwe vrouw gevonden en was met haar heel oud geworden. De kinderen die ze samen hebben gekregen, leven niet ver van hier vandaan, voor mij net een kwartiertje rennen. Dus ik zie ze wel redelijk vaak. Mij kennen ze alleen van foto's en ik dat wil ik ook zo houden.  
Ik heb het opgezocht en Abby is een groot kunstenaar geworden. Ze heeft twee kinderen gekregen, een jongen en een meisje, en het meisje heeft ze Elisabeth genoemd. Ik ben blij om te horen dat ze me nooit vergeten is.

En mijn moeder? Ze is nog een paar keer langs geweest, maar de band tussen ons is zo slecht dat ik liever heb dat ze gewoon weg blijft met die Eric. Ik begrijp nog steeds niet dat ze mijn vader en mij zo in de steek heeft kunnen laten, gewoon omdat ze te nieuwsgierig was. Maar boos kan ik niet meer zijn. Zonder haar had ik nooit Michel gevonden. Misschien heeft ze onbewust dus toch iets goeds gedaan.

Michel haalt me terug naar het heden, door zijn armen om mijn middel te leggen. Ik kijk hem nog eens aan over mijn schouder. Ik hou echt zielsveel van hem.

Maar nu moeten we terug. Terug naar onze familie, mijn familie. We gaan naar huis.


End file.
